My Mad, Supernatural Lovely, Crazy Life
by DeathToTheWriter
Summary: Hello, I am Elodine Reinwald, I am 20 years old, I have been murdered but I am alive, I can see ghosts, all my family is dead, I have non-biological werewolf brother, and I possible may have a crush on 500 hundred year old vampire. So, yeah, my life is normal.
1. My Mad, Supernatural Lovely, Crazy Life

**My Mad, Supernatural, Lovely and Crazy Life**

**Death is apart everyone, many people have had death happen in their lives. Either it be a parents, a sibling, a grandmother or grandfather, or a just some pet. Death has happened to everyone and in some cases more then others. I have seen death work a fair few times in my life.**

**The first time, and something I would never forget despite being six years old at the time, it was when my older sister Casey she was killed. She was at a party, and when it reached her curfew she didn't return, Mom and Dad got mad and hours passed and anger turned to anxiety. I could sense it in my bones, something was wrong. **

**It wasn't till three weeks later they found Casey, dead in ditch, her throat ripped out and barley an once of blood in her. An animal attack they say, it was really to comfort everyone else and maybe parents as they didn't want to think their daughter murdered by some evil passed and before I knew it I was thirteen and living in house with no other siblings to talk does get lonely but at least I had Mom and Dad, but like I said death has been more then once. **

**One night Mom and Dad were out, they had gone on some god for-sacking camping trip to re-kindle their marriage and before you say it I had babysitter, Mrs Farmthworth, a lovely old lady that you shouted at but only came a whisper to her. **

**Anyway back to Mom and Dad, a camping trip in the lakes to re-kindle there marriage with nothing but the calm wood around them..wrong!. A terrible thing happened, Mom and Dad got lost on the trail and then darkness descended on them and then...well to this day I don't know what happened, but I do know this one survived and the other died. **

**My kind, lovely and heartfelt Mother died in the woods that night, a large animal had attacked my mother and sheared every inch of her. Daddy dearest survived, barely anyway he had large claw mark across his chest, as if a lion made it. Dad was rushed to hospital and made a remarkable recover, to remarkable the doctors said but didn't question it any further just glad that he was alive.**

**But that wasn't the only terrible thing to strike that night to my father, having lost the love of his life to something he couldn't say, his life was taking from him. When the next full moon shone down on us, my father was skits and jumpy and then out of the blue he ran down to the cellar and locked himself, as the lock was inside the door. **

**My father was a...till this day can not speak it and now it has effect my writing, but I have to be brave and speak about it, to you, to anyone just someone that's listening.**

**My father was a werewolf, hind legs, blood-lust crazy, bearing fangs and sinister glare and yet I still loved him. **

**As you recall death had struck a more than once, the last person I loved was taken from me and don't really know what happened to him, he went out to the woods with McNair and Thomas two other werewolves and he didn't return. McNair and Thomas did though, they said Dad was dead and he wasn't coming back.**

**So there I was a seventeen years old orphan I had lost my sister to a monster, my mother to monsters and my father lost his humanity and then his own life, I guess the supernatural really fucked up my life. Luckily I had Tom and McNair, they took me in and couldn't ask for better people despite the whole werewolf thing.**

**Tom was like my other brother as he was two years older then me, always looked out for me, protect me from everything, a perfect gentleman. Despite the lack of good English skills and thinks more of killing vampires- Oh yeah I forget vampires existed too, and maybe they in fact killed my sister but enough with that lets get to the more of sorta the present. **

**A wait on more thing, I died (I'd rather not tell you how) but I'm not a Ghost (Oh yeah there really too, and they stay in are world unseen by humans, just seen by other Ghosts, Werewolves and Vampires and me). When I passed on to the other world, this man showed up dressed in white from head to toe and I couldn't have got more of a kinder feeling off him. I thought he was angel but I'm not sure - but anyway, he told me that It wasn't my time to die and I was special and to pure a soul to die. **

**Me? Pure? He had to be having laugh I had to me the most unluckily, impure person ever not that I have done 'stuff' I haven't even kissed someone or other things, never killed someone even if it was a vampire. So he brought me back to life and I woke up in the Hospital, then could see Ghosts, I guessed it was a side effect of being brought back to life. I didn't think about what the 'Angel' said.**

**So me and Tom have a strong sibling bond, but me and McNair not so good, I think it was Tom that convinced him to let me stay with them. He always ordered me about as if he was my father but he isn't!. Till one day he went to far, and I snapped, had an all out row with McNair, it all ended in me packing my stuff and I was out of the crappy woods to the big wide world. I kept in touch with Tom through mails.**

**Then suddenly I stopped getting them, just like that. I guess Tom forgot about me and didn't care, If I was him I would too as I left him. But then I received I letter I thought I would never see, the Post man said it was found in the Post Office and they don't know how long they had it, but it was more then close to a year.**

**It was from McNair, and it said that he was going to die and most probably after this letter and he told me to go and look after Tom, there was address and an apology for his actions towards me and just to come to this place and look after Tom. I didn't need telling twice, as I told my boss I needed like a couple weeks leave, and he said yes the best thing about him. So here I was in Wales and heading towards Honolulu Heights.**

**My name is Elodine Reinwald, but I prefer El.**


	2. Honolulu Heights

Chapter 1 - Honolulu Heights.

I stood frozen outside the front door of Honolulu Heights. For some strange reason I couldn't knock on the door. What if Tom shut the door in my face? I have left him all this time, which was two years and I was now twenty and soon to be twenty-one and I'm sure that Tom is like twenty-three years old.

I had to build up the courage even though I had none, I wasn't a coward, fight for what I believed in and Tom is what I believed in and I had to fight for him and his forgiveness. I reached my hand and with a deep breath I knocked on the door.

"Tom!. Get the door."A female Scottish voice shouted out. There was girl there, go on Tom getting a girlfriend well its best not to assume I'll have to wait.

"You 'et it, Alex"Tom said. I smiled appeared on my lips as I heard Toms voice for the first time in two years, so he was here. Anticipation began to kick in as I waited at the door.

"I'm dead, in case you forget I'm a Ghost."Alex shouted back, so he was rooming with a Ghost that was new.

"I'm busy, Hal door."Tom shouted, there was someone else staying there.

"I'm washing up, you answer it."A British accent shouted out, it was distant from the other I guess he was in back of the house 'washing up'.

"Fine.."Tom said, with a sigh as he walked towards the door. I could hear his footsteps heading straight for the door, I gripped my backpack tighter as I stared up at the door. I saw a tall skinned-head figure walk towards the door and I knew it was Tom. The door opened and there stood my Tom.

He still looked the same. The same skin-headed boy that had claw marks in, and it ran all the away down his back from McNair. The same puppy dog brown eyes that held his kindness but there was sharp killing instinct in them, and yet he still wore the same dull army clothes, he never changed his fashion. Just as I expected Tom was in state of shock at the sight of me but he recognised me.

"El?.."Tom asked. I smiled and nodded I waited for him to shut the door in my face but instead he walked out the door and pulled me into a massive bear hug. "..El I can't believe it's you."Tom said.

"I missed you too Tom."I said, as I hugged him tighter. If I let go I'd wake up from this dream and I wouldn't be seeing Thomas at all. Tom let me go and I nearly fell to the floor, luckily Tom grabbed me and steady me.

"Still clumsy I see."Tom said, with a smirk. I laughed and gently hit him in arm as if I was saying 'no..' but it was true I was still clumsy "..C'mon in."Tom said, as he took my hand and my bag in other and hauled me into the house.

It was very cosy and big. It was a living I could tell by the sofa, coffee table and TV and it was very clean despite the fact two boys lived here. There was also a bar here, guess it was still here from when it was a bed and breakfast. It went far to the back were swinging white double doors where I'm guessing that's the kitchen.

There was a woman on the tall stool at the bar, looking at me.

She was very pretty, she had short cropped brunette hair that swished gently to the side and lime green eyes, I guess she was the ghost Alex. Judging by the leather jacket, and modern day dress and military boots she died fairly recently. It sadden me that people die so young and get teased by staying in this world.

"Hi I'm El."I said, walking towards her making her gasp and her jaw to drop open. I really should have been more suitable.

"You..can see me?."Alex stuttered.

"Well yeah Casper. I can see ghost, and no I'm not a ghost or werewolf and defiantly not a vampire. I'm one hundred per cent human."I said, with a grin.

"But how?."Alex asked.

"A long story I'll tell you some time."I said with a polite smile as I turned and looked around the living once more. "..Its a very nice home here."I said.

"El, how did you kno' I was 'ere?."Tom asked. I knew this was going to come but not this soon but Tom was always straight to the point guy. I turned around with serious look on my face and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper out of my jacket pocket and handed it to Tom.

"McNair sent me. But tell me, is he dead?."I asked, I hoped McNair would jump out scare me but that wasn't McNair. Tom just looked at me and I knew what had happened "..Oh, Tom I'm sorry."I said sadly.

"Its aright."Tom mumbled, as read the letter.

"Why it the letter inside clean but the envelope dirty?."Alex asked, which was a good observation Tom looked at what she said and looked at me too.

"The stupid post-man people found the letter, It must have got lost I only received a couple days ago. As soon as I read it and again I came straight here, the address McNair gave me."I said.

"He must 'ave sent it before he died."Tom said.

Yeah he must have, It was nice that he thought about me before he died I guess he really saw me as daughter why did I have to be such a teenager and not see he was only trying to help me. Tom reached out and handed me the letter and I placed it back in my pocket.

"I'm sorry-"I began to say but Tom held up his hand stopping me and sent me one of his sweet smiles of forgiveness.

"Its aright your 'ere now that's all that matters. And ya 'an stay."Tom said, with grin.

"I can?."I asked hopefully. I would love to stay with Tom I wanted to catch up with him and find out more about his life.

"Tom!."Alex shouted, getting his attention and gave him a secret look, what was going on and where was that other guy..Hal?.

"Wat?."Tom asked.

"Hal.."Alex whispered harshly as she glanced at me nervously.

"Oh.."Tom said his voice trailing off.

What was wrong with this guy? Was he some kind of psychopath killer because I'm fine with that, I've had worse. Including werewolves killing my mom and changing my dad, and vampires killing my sister and Ghost pissing me off because I can see then, it's like I'm not the Ghost Whisper.

"I'm done."The same British voice said, as the white doors at the end of the living swung open and out stepped a man.

The first thing I notice was he was well dressed in plain long sleeved grey shirt that showed off his muscles well and simply pants and shiny shoes, also he was very tall defiantly over towering me and maybe even taller then Tom but I better not say that to him. My eyes flicked to his face and I saw he had slightly high cheek bones through pale completion that maybe had a hint of colour which was a bit odd, maybe he was recovering from an illness. He had light brunette hair that was cut short at the sides and all ruffled up in mess 'bed head' look, which was kinder hot. Then his eyes caught mine and I was drawn in. There was a bright blue blue that pierced my soul it shocked me to see the hidden pain in his eyes, he was retraining himself from what I didn't know.

"Who are you?."He asked, speaking his words out fluently with his posh English accent.

"Who are you?."I asked, immediately regretting it as I already knew his name was Hal and lived in this house with my brother Tom and possible knew friend Alex.

"And I asked first."Hal said as he didn't get any closer towards me.

"And I asked second."I said, not giving up.

"I live here."Hal said, his voice a bit stronger showing off his authority to me, I guess he had to be a leader of some type.

"Your just stating a fact."I said.

"I'm Hal."Hal said, admitting defeat.

"Yeah already knew that, Tom got a loud voice. Hi I'm El."I said, with a kind smile. I had to be nice this was Toms' friend.

"El?."Hal asked raising an eye-brow. I know my name is unusual even when it is shorten, dammit to my parents for giving me this name, but I love all the same.

"Its short for my real name."I said.

"Which is?."Hal asked.

I snorted at him and didn't answer "..She doesn't like using her real name."Tom said, for me as he stepped to the side of me watching Hal closely.

"What is 'El' doing here?."Hal asked putting emphasis on my name which was not called for.

"She staying for abit."Tom said.

"That's not very wise."Hal said, as they looked at each other as if they was having a conversation in there head I wish people would just tell me.

"It's only for a week, c'mon please Hal I haven't seen my little sister in two years at least let her stay."Tom begged. Hal jaw clenched as he thought about it, why couldn't I just stay why was it up to him.

"Sister?."Alex asked, right the whole sister brother thing is knew to them.

"Not his biological sister, but his sister never the less."I replied, making Alex nod and Hals eyes widened in shock.

"You can see her!."Hal shouted.

"Not this again. Right not a vampire, werewolf or ghost I am a human that can see ghosts, don't know why and not really want to know."I said quickly. Hal didn't ask my question which was strange most people do, well most supernatural people do but truthfully I had no idea.

"So can she stay?."Tom asked. Hal eyes laid on me as he thought, he stare had that dark glow to it and wondered what supernatural creatures was he.

"Fine.."Hal said, with a loud sigh.

"Yeah."Tom shouted like a giddy child and pulled me into a hug. Jeesh I have really missed his goofy, childish behaviour. I hugged him back tightly not wanted to ever let go again, I was glad to have him back in my life. I looked over Tom board shoulders and caught the hold of Hals eyes.

They was so cold, they didn't hold kindness it was more of a piercing stare, a cold unemotional piercing stare.


	3. Finding Out About Honolulu Heights

Chapter 2 - Finding Out About Honolulu Heights

Sitting down on Toms bed as he told the latest of Honolulu Heights I had to say it was hectic. There was death here and there and vampires, werewolf and ghost too it was like supernatural bed and breakfast.

"So let me get this right..there was a vampire called Mitchell and werewolves called Nina and George and a Ghost called Annie. Mitchell was killed by George as he wanted it. Then the werewolves had a kid, Eve and Nina was murdered and then George forced werewolf transformation to save Eve and died leaving the care of Eve in yours and Annie's hands."I said.

"Yep."Tom said.

"Then Hal and his friends came to find a cure for his werewolf friend Leo but it didn't work and he died, and then Pearl his other friend that was a Ghost, admitted that she loved Leo and they both moved onto the other world, leaving Hal all then he decide to stay with you and Annie and there was this whole thing with Eve being the worlds saviour , but it all ended in Alex dying turning into a ghost, all the Old Ones properly dying, but unfortunately Annie and Eve died too but went to the other world to see Eves parents. Leaving you, Hal and Alex."I said.

"Yep."Tom said. That was very sad and Hal must have been lonely after they left. Two very close friend of his left at the same, leaving Hal in strangers house and strange people, that must have been hard.

"Ooh, that's rather sad Hal all on his own."I said, it more to myself then Tom but with his werewolf hearing he heard me.

"But he was aright."Tom said.

"So he's a werewolf?."I asked, because he didn't say a single thing about what he was, I assumed he was a werewolf.

"No, hes a vampire. I thought ya new."Tom said. I stiffened as Tom knew that I disliked vampires as they killed my sister and killed countless others.

"Ohh..."I said, my voice trailing off which was my usual reaction to vampires and running off like an idiot as I knew I wasn't a match for them.

"He's okay, he was off blood for a long time."Tom said.

"Um..vampire right-wait 'was' off blood. What does that mean?."I asked, suddenly as I shot a glare at Tom.

"Um.."Tom said, and was about to speak but a British voice interrupted him.

"I was off blood for fifty five years and then events happened and I tasted and it was only a months ago since I got of blood."Hal said, from the doorway he must have been passing and heard us talking.

"Are okay with me? You know being here?."I asked.

"I'll cope I've had worse."Hal said, before he gave me a small false smile and walked off and I heard a door shut I guess he walked to his room.

"I want ya to keep away from 'im, its for ya own safety."Tom said.

"You don't trust him?."I asked.

"I do, but I don't."Tom said and that made no sense what so ever and that was him talking in 'chavy accent' and lack of full pronounced words due no proper education.

"So-"I began to say, but Tom interrupted me basically saying that the conversation is over and he didn't want to talk about it.

"Lets forget about it, lets get ya a room there's a spare room in attic."Tom said as he stood up taking my bag in his hand, but I stood up stopping in my steps.

"No!. I sleep in the room but I will not sleep in the attic."I said quickly.

"There's a spare room, but its next to Hals."Tom said, It was another room away and I don't he'd come storming through the walls to get me.

"I don't care."I said, as I took my bag of him and gave him a determined glare. Tom looked at me and as I looked at him, we was having a match and he knew I wasn't going to back down so Tom let out a sigh.

"Fine c'mon on."Tom said, as he led me into the hallway, out of Tom rooms, past another room which was Hals I presumed and into the end one, which was going to be mine for next week.

Tom pushed the wooden door open and led the way in. I got hit by the smell of fresh fragrance and the old book smell too. There was a double bed that was pushed up against the wall and small wooden side table with touch lap, perfect reading my book at night. There was also a chair by a large window on the roof looking out to the stars, this room was made for me.

"I love it."I said, as I dropped my bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. The bed was soft and then blankets gave of an unnatural heat making me kick my shoes of and snuggle deeper in the blankets, which earned a chuckle from Tom.

"I guess ya tired, I'll leave ya to sleep."Tom said, I let some noise meaning yes before I climbed in the bed getting ready to sleep, not before Tom walked to the door and turned light off and walked out leaving me to my peaceful sleep.


	4. Supernatural At Work

Chapter 3 - Supernatural At Work

As my eyes fluttered open, it was invaded by the morning light that was speaking through my window. I didn't more I just laid there staring out the window and out into the light drizzle on the window.

Then I remembered I was in Wales and I think it rained a lot of the time, I finally pulled myself up as I ran my hand through my hair, I looked down to see I was still in the clothes from yesterday I must have been tired. I pulled myself off the bed and trudged towards the door to my room and looked up and down the hallway and notice that it was very quiet, everyone must be still in be bed. I walked up the hallway and passed and transparent door and I assumed it was the bathroom. I slowly opened the door to make sure that no one was in there and I saw right no one was in them.

As I stepped in the shower I let the hot water soak into my skin and numb out the sore cold spots and bring me alive. As I ran my hands through my hair letting in the shampoo in my hair and bringing out the dirt and muck. Finally pulling myself out of the shower and wrapped up in towel, only to remember that I didn't bring any clean clothes with me.

"Bloody hell."I muttered, after collecting all my clothes in one hand I walked out of the bathroom only to crash into a cold solid wall, I moved back gripping tight to my towel.I looked up and saw I didn't crash into a wall but Hal instead.

"Oh..sorry."Hal said, as he adverted his eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought everyone was asleep."I said as I grabbed the towel instantly as I edged away around Hal, but Hal grabbed my arm in his hand sent a shiver down my spine as I thought all vampires skin was cold, but Hal had a hint of warmth in skin.

"How long are you staying?."Hal asked suddenly.

"Huh?."I asked confused. Hals eyes looked to mine instead of looking away shyly and I swear I felt his grip tighten.

"How long do you intend to stay?."Hal asked, his words slowly and emphasis pronounced.

"A week I dunno."I said. I wanted to stay a week and talk to Tom more and learn whats happened to him lately.

"You do not know, not dunno."Hal said, sounding frustrated.

"Sorry."I said.

"I want you to know that Tom is a good friend of mine and I don't want him to see him hurt."Hal said, and generally sounded like he cared for Tom and I have seen the way he cares for Tom, they must be close friends.

"I'm not going to hurt my brother, I love him and all I want is to make sure he's okay."I said.

"Good."Hal said.

"Well I'd loved this chat, but I'm naked here and I want to get changed."I said, Hal quickly moved out the way when I said the word 'naked'.

"Sorry.."Hal said letting go of my arm, before he turned around and walked towards the steps and downstairs, I let a sigh before I turned and walked towards my room shutting the door behind myself.

"..'ello."A Scottish voice said, making me jump and drop all the clothes in my hand luckily not my towel. I turned to see Alex was sat on my bed smiling at me.

"Do any of you know the meaning of privacy?."I asked with a glare.

"Nah, I'm dead."Alex said with a smirk.

"Funny."I said, sarcastically.

"So..your chummy with Hal now?."Alex asked, as she stood up. She must have heard me and Hal talking in the hallway.

"What!. No, I've just met the guy and hes a vampire."I said.

"Whats wrong with vampires?."Alex asked.

"One killed my sister and other vampires have killed countless others and there always arrogant."I said, as I picked up my clothes off the floor and dumped then next to my bag.

"Hal killed me."Alex said, stopping me from searching through my bag and turned to her.

"What!."I shouted.

"Well he didn't kill me, his friend did Cutler a right prick. Hal just drank my blood by mistake Cutler tricked him, like a said he's a prick."Alex said.

"Ohh, I'm sorry."I said.

"Its aright, not your fault. I just came to warn me."Alex said, as she got of the bed and walked towards me, till she stood in front of me.

"Warn me?."I asked confused.

"About Hal. He may seem all proper and gentleman, and okay he is gentleman i'll give him that, but hes not right. But he could snap at any second, rip your throat out and drink your blood and he'll have no remorse until after, but you know somewhere deep down inside him doesn't really care."Alex said.

"Okay.."I said, it was very graphical a full on warning of staying away from Hal and I got the message.

"So wanna do something fun?."Alex asked, with a bright smile.

"I heard there's a rugby match on later."I said. I love rugby and especially the Wales rugby team, so hot and amazing.

"Great, see you later."Alex said, before she rent-ghost out of the room. Sometimes I wished I could do that, rent-ghost out of an awkward thing or even fight I'm so shy that I could die from it, but I am know to stand up for others just not myself. With a sigh of me just giving up on my never ending conclusion, I just got dressed.

After far too many people have seen my half naked today I trotted downstairs with what people call a skip in my step. I jumped down on the last step and regained myself before I walked into the living room, which was unusual quiet. I turned to the table in the far corner to see Tom and Hal sat at the table eating breakfast, well Tom was, Hal was drinking coffee. I didn't see Alex, I wonder where she is?.

I'm sure she would be down soon. I walked towards the table and sat down on the chair opposite Hal, he glanced up at me for a second before he turned back to his paper. How old is he? Reading a newspaper but I must not ask personal questions.

"Sleep aright?."Tom asked, taking a drink of his tea.

"Yeah, a bit weird but I here I am."I said, lifting my hands slightly with a small smile towards Tom he let a little laugh before he turned back to his breakfast. I wonder how they could afford food, all the electric to run this house, including the water bills and TV License. I doubt a re-hibernated vampire, a werewolf with the mind and speech of child have a job.

"How do you afford to live here?."I suddenly asked, both Hal and Tom looked at me. Hal dropped his paper and Tom stopped eating his breakfast.

"We both have jobs at a local hotel."Hal said. A vampire and werewolf working at a local hotel.

"The manger totally fancies Hal."Tom whispered, as he leaned closer to me. It made me let out a laugh some woman don't know people.

"Patsy doesn't want to court me."Hal said, which made me laugh more as he said 'court'. Seriously how old is he? "..What is so funny?."Hal asked.

"Nothing, sorry."I said, stopping my laughing. I shouldn't mock Hal with his choose of words as there were words that was once used by many people.

"Good."Hal said, before he went back to reading his paper. I looked at Tom and gave him a look and he knew what I was on about and he let out a laugh and so did I. I heard the paper crinkle and Hal was looking at us, so I quickly turned my head to pretend I was looking around the room, while Tom ate his breakfast.

"Well, I'm of to get a drink of water."I said, getting up from my seat.

"What about tea?."Hal asked. I made a face, for some reason I haven't liked tea ever. I tried countless times and tried to will myself to like it but I don't.

"Don't like it."I said, as I walked into the kitchen pushing the white doors open and towards the kitchen and grabbed a drink of water. I lent against the wall as I thought about what is going on lately. Never in the last two years I would have thought that I would be staying at a BnB in Barry Wales with my brother, a recently deceased ghost that could possible be my new friend and there was Hal there was so much to say about him but little to know.

I knew Hal was a vampire and old vampire as he spoke fluent, proper English and correct terminology. He was well dressed and I could clearly see he was a clean freak on the border line of OCD. I don't know why I was fascinated from him, he was a vampire for god-sack, an immortal bloodsucking demon, but yet there was one outside a gentle, caring towards people; my brother for one and even has a job.

"Obessed."I muttered to myself I was on the border line of obsession over Hal. I needed something else to distracted me. After washing my cup (as its common curtsy) I walked back into the living room.

"So when do you go to work?."I asked, as I sat back down in my original spot.

Hal turned his wrist and looked at his watch "..An hour and one minute..an hour sorry."Hal said.

"Some lass killed herself there."Tom said.

"Tom."Hal said, warning him to be sincerely when hes probably killed humans in heartbeat and not thought about or regret it for a second.

"Really?."I asked, I wasn't that interested but it seemed usually that someone killed themselves in place served by

"Yeah, didn't kno' wat went on but she died."Tom said, without remorse. I guess it was just a reflex being around lots of death all the time.

"Maybe I can believe a vampire and werewolf work there."I said, with a small smile.

"You should have seen them a couple of weeks ago, Tom was spoon feeding Hal mashing banana."Alex said, as she rent-ghost next to me in the seat making Hal jump and pulled grimace towards Alex.

"Alex please keep my life private to others that I don't wish know about me."Hal said with slightly stern voice. I would love to see that, but I know it wouldn't be the best as that was when Hal was re-hibernating.

"Fine."Alex said, as she lent back on the chair and let out a sigh. I guess so was not use to the whole being dead thingy. I think the rugby game is one at three we could watch the together.

"Rugby games on three Alex."I said, which made Alex cheer up as she sat up in her chair.

"Wales?."Alex asked, umm so she was a Welsh fan I would have never thought due to her Scottish voice I thought she would have stuck to her roots.

"Yes hot Wales guys."I said with a grin.

"Yes finally something fucking decent to watch."Alex said as she looked towards Tom and Hal I was assume they watch boring stuff and it better not be Cash In The Attic or Antiques Roadshow or god forbid Jeremy Kyle.

"Since when do like Rugby?."Tom asked.

"Since I first properly watch it a year and half ago."I said, I must sound like I was deprived of TV all my life.

"Why that long?.Didn't your mom and dad let you watch TV?"Alex asked.

The past, something that haunts me I never thought It would effect me so much in little things like education, friends and even TV. Having my sister killed struck parents bad, it hit them physical as some days the wouldn't get up; just sit there on the couch thinking. The worse of all it hit them mental draining them of emotions and aimin' there anger at each other.

That's why they went on that trip to get some sort of suitability and it all ended in death and madness. We had to move house, no school for me living out in the woods with McNair and Tom and from there it didn't get any better. So my life was pretty much fucked-up from the supernatural, some dinner for a vampire had a knock-on effect of killing my family and destroying my life completely.

"Alex.."Tom said making her look at him and he shook his head meaning not to speak anymore of it. Its not like I was ashamed of my past it just haunted me and sometimes even gave me nightmares but they very rare. I just don't like talking about it.

I felt Toms hand on mine as comfort and it always worked because it showed me that he was there and he always going to help me.

"Why don't ya com' t' Hotel when i'm working."Tom suggest. it would be nice to see where he worked and I bet he wears a uniform.

"Do you wear a uniform?."I asked, Tom smiled and nodded.

I let out laugh and smiled towards my brother "..I am there, you better keep a seat open for me."I said.

Everyone had gone to get dressed for work, well Tom and Hal have to get ready Alex was busying filling her mind with magazines. I decide to go to my room and grab jacket since I was going to work with Hal and Tom. As I was passing Hals room, I notice the door was open and Hal was stood in the middle of the room with screeched up face and teeth gritting.

I almost let out laugh at the sight of him, he wore a red waist coat over a simple white shirt and black pants nothing fancy, the more trouble he was getting was from his bow tie.

"Stupid bow tie."Hal said, as he messed around with the bow tie trying to get it around his neck but it clearly wasn't working.

"Do you need help?."I asked, as lent on the door frame looking into his room, Hals eyes snapped to me.

"No."Hal said, as he pulled the bow tie more roughly.

"Oh for heaven sack, let me it do before you rip it."I said, as I walked towards him and took the bow tie off him and then placed it gentle around his neck.

"I could do you know. I just can't see, because I have no reflection."Hal said. That's was one thing I didn't get about being a vampire, no reflection. Well it sort of a punishment that you not allowed to see what you look like, but a good thing too as they couldn't see the thing they become.

"I think its a good thing."I said, as I tied Hal bow tie. That earned a strange look from Hal as he stared down at me, I really didn't think was that tall, my head just went over his shoulders.

"And why do you say that?."Hal asked. I tied the last note in bow tie and straightened it before stepping back and nodded approving my skills was okay.

"Vampires don't see what a monster they have become."I said, I didn't wait for his reply and it looked like he didn't have one. I turned around on my heels and walked out of his room and straight into mine.

"Oi El c'mon, we have t' go."Tom shouted to me up the stairs. I grabbed the my jacket quickly and out the room passing Hals and he wasn't in there, I guess he was down stairs. I hope he was okay from what I said early I didn't mean to offend him as I thought he was okay and not a blood-thirsty vampire trying to kill me for the thing I need to live, well basically.


	5. Hals 'Girlfriend' For A Day

Chapter 4 - Hals 'Girlfriend' For The Day

The Hotel that Hal and Tom worked out was okay, it wasn't five star but it had it perks. Like it was right next to the coast, so you could wake up and go for a walk on the seaside. It was nice inside, it and holiday atmosphere as people wearing similar outfits to Hal and Tom rushed the many circle tables in the large dinning area. People all ages and sizes were seated eating breakfast, or drinking tea like a British person even though they are Welsh.

"Hal, Tom your late. Be I'm sure you have a reason Hal."A woman voice said from behind us. I turned around to me struck by this woman in front of me. I clearly could see she was a manger as she had a grey suit on with a label pin; Manger Patsy. It was the woman that fancied Hal.

Patsy looked old, maybe in her early thirty's and black hair tied in ponytail and few hair resting on her checks and made her oval shaped face more distinctive. I had to admit she was good looking especially with the pale blue eyes and her tanned skin and thin lips in a flirty smile towards Hal. I could tell she really had the 'hots' for Hal, you could see it on her face, and in her movements.

"Sorry Pasty, we will get to work straight away."Hal said softy.

"Oh, who are you?"Patsy asked, as she looked at me. I smiled kindly at her and I was about to tell her when Tom jumped in.

"She Hal's girlfriend and my baby sister El."Tom said. What!. Hals girlfriend has he just had a blow to the head that I didn't know about and if he didn't he was going to get one.

"What-"I was about to say, but cut off by Tom.

"C'mon Hal work to do, El come sit over here."Tom interrupted and took hold of my arm and pulled me along as Hal and Alex followed us and looked as confused as I was.

"Tom, what are you doing?."Hal asked.

"It'll get Pasty off your back, saving her from being killed."Tom whispered back. Oh, it made more sense now but I think he could have asked me and Hal and see what we though about i, instead of just blurting it out.

"You could have said, instead of just springing on us."I said.

Hal turned to me shocked "..You agree to this?."Hal asked. I don't know why he is shocked, if he needed help and it protected Pasty from being killed, I was in.

"Sure, saves Pasty life and you going all..you know."I said, knowing too well what I was about. I really didn't like saying the word 'vampire'. Hal just looked at me with those cold stern eyes that I saw when I first met him, and quickly he glanced to Patsy for a second then back to me.

"Fine."Hal said, as he turned around and straited off towards the staff quarters and Tom followed behind him.

"Bye honey!."I shouted, which earned a laugh from Alex. Hal stopped in his tracks and turned back to me, and gave a fake smile before walking even faster to the Staff Only Area "..Oh I'm gonna love this."I said with a laugh.

"This mad, never put a vampire and werewolf in competition it will end bad."I said. Pasty the so called good manger had decide to put on competition between all the staff including Hal and Tom.

"Well it's going to be fun to watch."Alex said with a smirk, as she sat down on a chair.

I could see that Tom really wanted this promotion and Hal just did his normal routine as he was OCD vampire which is something you never normally find in vampire, but even with Hal not attempting to win and yet he was beating him.

"Well, I'm starving."I said.

"Oh, waiter."Alex said, as she clicked her fingers making me giggle, but Tom came to us with a false smile.

"Wat can I get ya, miss?."Tom asked, with a notepad in hand.

"Orange juice and toast, thanks.."I said, and Tom scribbled it all down.

"It will be done shortly."Tom said.

"Aright."I said, as I passed him the menu with a small smile and didn't react at all when he knew that I was taking 'mick' out of him.

"Okay, and thank you."Hal voice said from behind me, correcting me. I turned round to see Hal walking past me with a tea tray and other morning bits.

"Oh, sorry, your right honey."I said, Hal stopped and I saw his hands clench, it was getting to him and that's was good as he keep correcting me and its annoying. Hal didn't say anything and carried on walking.

"El, don't do that."Tom said with stern expression.

"Well he keep correcting me, its annoying."I said.

"He does it to me, deal with it."Tom said, I could see he was more group up over the past two years as he never normal told me off.

"You deal with it."I said, with a hint of cheekiness in my tone just to annoy him.

"I have."Tom said.

"Well good."I said.

"Elodine."Tom said with a warning tone. I sent him a glare and his face recoiled realising what he said, he said my name and no one can say my name.

"Tom!."I shouted, getting every-ones attention and I didn't care, they were old and nosey people who should mind their own business.

"Your real name is Elodine?."Alex asked, I could see the sides of her mouth twitch wanting to laugh. I stood up quickly and harshly, knocking over my chair as I did and took my bag I one hand.

"El, c'mon."Tom said, trying to get me back, but he knows I don't like my full name, there was only one person that allowed and they aren't even here.

"El..!"Alex shouted, but even Alex was going to lightened my mood.

"Tom, Alex leave it."Hal said, at least one person understood that I was mad. I was out of the lounge area to the door and I was out without looking back.

Why did he have to say name? He knows 'never' 'ever' say my real. There was only one person that could say my name was my Dad, he said that he loved my name and it was chosen by mom and it was possible the last thing he had of her and it pains me to much hear my name full again. Tom knew-

"El.."A voice said next to me, making me jump and let out a small yelp. I turned around to yell at Tom as I knew it was him, but it wasn't, it was Hal. What was he doing here? I just meet the guy and he was chasing after.

"What do you want?"I asked, with a growl that I didn't mean to aim at him it just slipped out with the anger pumping through me.

"Tom didn't mean it, and is your name really something worth a argument."Hal said. He didn't not say that, I bet he said stupid and mean-less to others by means a lot to him and that things was my name.

"Not worth an argument!. You have no idea what my name means to me and why I don't like other people saying, and not even Tom and hes a brother to me. So it is really worth an argument."I said, as I turned around and try to walk away but Hal grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Look, Tom didn't mean it and its just a name-"Hal started to say.

"It's not just a name. Its the only thing I have left of a normal life, a name my mother gave me that name until thirteen years later she was killed by werewolf's and the name my father adored and just called me even through his werewolf's days and the day he was taken from me and the worse part is I couldn't even bury them. So it may just seem like a name to you, but to me its a memory and something I've got left of my parents."I said.

Hal just stared at me not speaking to me, I don't know why I told him about my parents know one knows that but Tom and I just blurted it Hal, a vampire, I just meet yesterday.

"And yet you still dislike vampires more."Hal said.

"What do you mean?"I asked trying to get his hands on my arm but I couldn't he was too strong.

"I've seen the look on your face when knew what I was and I've heard 'he okay for a vampire' and the way I see it you should hate werewolf's."Hal said.

"You want to know why I hate vampire. The fact that they will never change from being the beast that they are. From the moment they take the first breath of immortality, your dead, your an animal and you will never change. This thing your doing now 'being human' it won't change you, somewhere inside of you is the demon, your demon. Despite all that it doesn't come close to why I hate your kind, do want know why I really hate vampires, Hal. Its because they murdered me."I said.

Hals grip loosed at the vivid description, his fingers were no longer a claw like shape in my arm. His fixed on my face and I just stared, soulless into his eyes, I wasn't going to say sorry, he made me say it and I meant every word. I wrenched my arm from his grip and stormed off and Hal didn't move or say anything to stop me.

Pulling the old creaky door open roughly, and slammed it behind and luckily the panel glass didn't break from the force, as I was know to have force when I was anger. Especially against Hal, he made me tell him, something I wouldn't tell anyone that I just meet, but he sad my name was 'just a name'.

"El.."I heard a familiar Scottish voice, it had to Alex.

"Alex."I said, placing my hand on my heart as she rent-ghosted right next.

"Sorry."Alex apologized.

"Its okay."I said sweetly, dropping my bag to the floor.

"So your name..."Alex said, her voice trailing off, I must have made scene at the hotel.

"Yeah I'm sorry it just my name is the last thing my parents left for me and it reminds me off them and then it reminds of they died and it something I don't want to remember."I said,

"Its okay, I heard yours and Hal conversation."Alex said.

"Great, everyone knows why not tell Patsy."I said sarcastically. Alex let out a small laugh and lighten the mood "..So what do wanna do?"I asked, changing the subject

"Rugby, Welsh, hot."Alex said, I totally forget about that, it was possible the only thing that would be good today, as I just blurted out my own painfully history to everyone.

"TV on."I said, as I jumped on the couch and Alex sat next to me and turned on the TV.


	6. The Ghost Haunting The Ghost

Chapter 5 - The Ghost Haunting The Ghost

Alex was lively for being a ghost. It felt like she was still human, I never really had a friend sure I knew people but I didn't class them as a friend. The Welsh rugby game was okay, but we got distracted by talking and I learnt a lot about Alex.

I learnt she had a dad, but her mom ran away and she had three brothers and obviously came from Scotland and we had the same taste in music and other stuff, It made me a little sad because I would liked to know her before she died.

"So it ended, with a drink in face."Alex said, as she told me about one of her dates. I let out laugh, not at her but more what she did to him. My glanced to the TV to see that the game was over and we had completely missed the game, I didn't even know who won.

"Did you know I play the piano?"Alex said, making me turned him with wide facial expression. As she didn't even look the piano type.

"Can you show me?"I asked, Alex nodded and rent-ghosted to the piano in a flash, I let out laugh and quickly walked to the piano and stood behind as she hovered her finger over the keyboard ready to play, when suddenly the atmosphere changed dramatically.

It felt like a someone was stood behind us, staring at us and getting even closer. I turned and looked at Alex and she had the same facial expression I had, shocked and maybe a little bit scared. Just as we was both about to turn around something small, and hand weight fell on my shoulder.

"Alex..please tell me that you have your hand on my shoulder."I said, Alex eyes widened and whipped round and as she did the hand disappeared and I turned round too and saw no one was there.

"Something definitely here."I said, Alex roses from her chair slowly and noise came from the basement making hesitate from a second before walking to door. I opened it, which made the creaky noise of abandoned, creepy house.

The basement door was open at the bottom of the steps but there was no one there well I coudn't see anything "..Hello?"I called out, which got no reply.

"Upstairs?"Alex said, I nodded and closing the door behind us we ventured upstairs, nearly every step creaked adding to the creepy vibe of the house. Something was here, I could feel it and so could Alex. First was Toms room, which was in mess (He was a pig, not a werewolf) but there was nothing there.

Down the corridor slowly, Hals room..nothing, my room..nothing, there was nothing there but still it had a vibe. The last room was the Bathroom, as it a silver platinum sign on the front door. Alex went in first, pushing the door open with me close behind her.

The tap was dripping forming a small puddle in the sink which was dark murky colour that wasn't normal. I reached over and turned the tap on and out came clear crystal water, suddenly the water came to powerful.

"Shit."I mumbled as I quickly turned the tap. Okay, I only twisted the tap on and I didn't mean it to go that powerful.

"Okay, something is here. We have to go get Tom and Hal. If you-"Alex was saying but I interrupt her. Hal and Tom had a lot knowledge in supernatural and they might know whats going on.

"No, your right. Lets go."I said, wanting more to get out of this house and its weird vibe. I was keen to know what was going on in here. I was downstairs, coat in hand and out the door and there was Alex who had rent-ghosted out.

Luckily as soon as we entered the Hotel, Tom and and Hal were there cleaning the a small lounge area, with several cleaning products around there waist I guess they was going all out for this competition. While Hal was cleaning the TV, Tom was taking out the rubbish I assumed due to large bin bag in his hand.

"I think the house is haunted."Alex said, which earned the vampire and werewolf to snap there attention to us.

"Alex, I don't know how to say this.."Hal said, like the idiot he is.

"No her, you idiot. Just come back to the house."I said.

Hal looked at me and I could see a little anger in his eyes, It must be what I said early. I never meant to directed at him, I think he marvelous and what he was doing was defining who was, and what people expected of him. I respect him for that. I should say sorry when I had the time, right now we had to deal with a haunting.

"Right now."Alex said, we kept a permanent solid glare and Hal and Tom soon realised that we was not joking and that Honolulu Heights was indeed haunted by a ghost.

"Hello. Anybody there?"Tom called out, as soon as we entered the door to Honolulu Heights.

"Like they're going to answer."I said, rolling my eyes. Tom didn't say anything but ventured further into the house, with Alex and Hal following after. Just as we reached the stairs leading up, the front door slammed loudly making us jump and twist are heads to see nothing there.

"See, now do you believe us."I said, as I pointed to the door. Due to my heart beat going bonkers that it was defiantly scaring me. I hope no was hear this-

"See, now do you believe us."A voice echoed after me, it came from upstairs I could only sense that it was a boys voice by the high pitch in his voice, but Ghost are know to make up fake voices.

"Holy.."Alex trailed off, and muttering a curse under her breath.

"Who's there?"Hal called out.

"Who's there?"The young boy's voice echoed again. All it seemed to be doing was repeating after us and not showing his self at this rate we won't know who it is.

"It came from the attic."I said, as I moved from my frozen state and up the steps and towards the attic, which was the one part of the house I swore I woudn't go in.

For being the creatures of death and destruction the rest of them were slowly walking behind me and dared to go out in front, but we had to find out what was in this house. As I reached the doorway I curled my head around the doorway and looked inside to see a young boy.

He was sat in the middle of the room, on his knees and in front of his and opposite him was little toy soldiers, tanks other 'boys toys'. He clearly wasn't this century as he was wore knee length shorts and blue blazer I couldn't see what he looked like as he had his back to us, but he had blond hair. I quickly moved back as did everyone else.

"Who the hell is that?"Hal asked.

"We don't know."I said.

"Whats he doing here?"Tom asked.

"We don't know."Alex said,,

"Well, what does he want?"Hal asked. He didn't really understand the fact that we have just seen him and we didn't even know who he was or what he looked like.

"We-we don't know but maybe if you keep asking me i'll magically find out somehow."Alex said.

"Well, go in there and ask 'im."Tom said.

"Yeah, not a chance."Alex said, I glanced at and I could see a little fear in her eyes that most defiantly surprised me as she didn't seem the fearful type.

"I don't believe it, your scared."Tom said, with laughter in his voice and smirk

"Yes, yes I am. Now you go in."Alex said, Tom immediately shock his head and frowned.

"I can't go in there, i've got sort..sort."Tom said, everyone turned their gazes to Hal.

"Acca.."Hal said, as he lifted up hands and did 'vampire' impression "..ahha."Hal said, symbolising the person screaming and he dropped his hands.

"El."Alex said, making everyone look at me. I shook my head, I wasn't going to go in there with the 'kid', everyone knows that little children ghost are more creepier then adult ones.

"No..no, hes a kid."I said, eyes browns scrunched together in confusion at my explanation.

"So.."Hal said, gesturing his hands in the air.

"Little kids ghost are more creepier its well know fact."I said, in a harsh whisper which made them roll their eyes at me.

"Yes, but your human so less scarier."Hal said, as he took hold of my shoulders and pushed me into the room, with the 'help' with Tom and Alex, and they was suppose to be my friends. I stumbled into the room, almost falling over my own feet at my frequent clumsiness.

"I hate you all."I mumbled, as I approached the boy slowly.

"Hello El, do you want to play with me?"The boy asked without turning around. It was the same voice that repeated everything we said downstairs..wait a minute he said my name, how did he know my name "..This is the battle of Spastival".

"How do you know my name?"I asked.

"Because I've been watching and Alex, the ghost who's in the hallway."He replied. I heard the sound of footsteps and Alex stood next to me.

"Aright good, I thought it was going to be something creepy."I muttered sarcastically. Like I said that little kid ghost are creepier and maybe a little bit scarier

"And hiding outside is Hal and Tom, the vampire and the werewolf."The boy said, and obviously Hal and Tom had no choice and had to come their hiding place. Tom and Hal come out with awkward smile and nervously moving hands.

The boy turned around, still sat down and I noted he had big brown eyes and wasn't older then ten years old I hate to say he had cute face. He waved his hands and flashed a 'cheesy' smile.

"Hello."He said.

"..and who are you?"I asked, slowly.

"Oliver Fitzwilliam your service."Oliver said, as he stood and faced us. I had to say he was from not this century and maybe not the other, as his words were much more formal.

"What you doing 'ere?"Alex asked.

"Playing soldier's you ninny. Come along sit down you can be Russia."Oliver said, gesturing towards the soldier's on the floor.

"No your okay, thanks."Alex said.

"El, would you care game?"Oliver asked.

"Maybe later."I said, with sweet smile. He didn't seem scare at all, he was in some way cute and innocent as he wanted to play games and not harm anyone.

Suddenly Oliver started to coughed violently and he collapsed to the floor, on his knees as he stared at us helpless. We all stood back and watch him, unsure what to, how do you stop a ghost boy from coughing?.

"Oh god."Hal said.

"What?"I asked.

"Its a child, and hes ill."Hal said.

"See he was running about the house about five minutes ago."Alex said, which was true and young children were know to play 'ill' and try to get off school.

"Carry me.."Oliver said breathless to Hal.

"Children and I don't..mix."Hal said, his voice trailing off. Oliver coughed more and I kinder get the sense it was fake.

"Your man servant then?"Oliver asked. What did he say!. Oh no, no one calls my brother a man servant and gets away with even if they are a little kid.

"Hey, he is not a man servant you little shi-"I said, Tom hands covered my mouth with his hand and stopped my cursing at a little kid.

"El.."Tom said, as he removed his hand.

"Sorry."I said to Oliver who was still in his coughing fit as he fell back on the floor, covering his mouth with his hand looking over at us and it got to Tom.

"Aright little fella do want a piggyback then?"Tom asked, as he walked to him and crouched down, ready to give little Olive a piggyback ride.

"Oh, yes please."Oliver said, as he got without the erratic coughing and jumped on his back.

"Where did you come from?"Alex asked, as Tom and Oliver passed us bouncing up and down and Tom and a hint of glee on his face at the kid he is.

"What are you doing here?"I asked, Tom stopped at the top of steps leading downstairs.

"This is my house, i've always lived here."Oliver said, in a 'duh' tone. If hes been here all the time, wouldn't we have seen him, or George, Nina and Mitchell and even Annie as she was here the longest.

"And we never knew? Not even Annie? How could that happen?"Tom asked.

"Because I was hiding."Oliver said. Hiding? Why was he hiding? I'm sure if came out all the people that previously lived in this house would have helped him, why come out now?.

"Hiding? From what?"I asked.

"From the monsters of course, the men with sticks and rope."Oliver said, as he tapped Toms shoulder making him move and jump down the steps.

I wounded what the men with sticks and rope, I have heard of them before though, they was associated with ghost I think but the purpose was unknown to me.

"The men with what?"Tom asked.

"Sticks and rope, McNair. The guardians of the afterlife, ghastly people."Oliver said, as we reached the bottom of the steps.

"They can't cross over to this plain, they only exist on the other side of the doors."Hal said.

Referring to the doors that ever ghost saw when they died, go through there and your in the afterlife, but sometimes you didn't get a door as you had unfinished business, Alex was an example of this.

"I thought it would be best to keep a low profile none the less..."Oliver said, as he turned his gazed to the room next to him "..this was fathers study we wasn't allowed in there."Oliver said.

"Who's we?."I asked.

"Ma'ma, and myself of course, nanny and the servants we had the staff of four and Albert, my brother."Oliver said, what a big family he must not have been lonely.

"But why come out of hiding now?"I asked.

"Yeah, you had all the time to come out and tell everyone your here.."Alex said.

"Because I saw you two, I know your both not much to look at but you can't have it all .Alex what did happen to your hair by the way, get it caught in a industrially accident..never mind, come along McNair."Oliver said, as he kicked his leg.

Tom galloped all the way to main room, where the dinning area, living room and bar was. I was still a little shocked at the fact Oliver was here and it seemed a little odd that he lived here all the time and no one saw him, someone or something must have saw him.

"Where are my manners? I haven't even welcomed you..but me down here McNair."Oliver said, and Tom moved his hands and Oliver dropped to the floor.

"Please do make yourselves at home."Oliver said, with a small bow.

"Okay, housemate meeting."Alex said, as she moved away from Oliver and towards the dinning area and so did Tom and Hal, I remind where I was as I wasn't housemate I was just staying for couple of days and maybe a week.

"El.."Tom said, as he tugged my arm to them "..your apart this too."Tom said, but stopped his sentence and looked down to see Oliver standing there with grin.

"You said housemates meeting..."Oliver said, his voice trailing off.

"Just the grown ups."I said.

"Right you are, carry on then."Oliver said as he turned around and walked away towards the living, allowing us to talk. What was there to talk about, how could we not know he was here? Was he good? Did he have good intentions?.

"How could he be living here so long and we never even knew?"Alex asked, so wasn't the only one that thought, that was a bit odd.

"More to the point, what do we do with him?. Its not like we can hand him over to social services."Hal said.

"We can't kick him out, this is his home as much it is yours."I said.

"No, its down to us."Tom said as he looked towards Oliver as did everyone else and Oliver gave us a big cheesy smile. Suddenly Tom and Hal turned their gazes to us and I knew what they was thinking, they wanted me and Alex to look after him.

"Ahh, piss right off."Alex said.

"Hell no.."I said, I wasn't going to look after a kid who was 'ill' and much more older then me. I did feel sorry for him and I didn't want to chuck him out, I just wouldn't know what to do looking after him.

"Alex your dead good with kids, you talk about your brothers all the time."Tom said.

"Yeah, but.."Alex paused as looked at Oliver "...little lord Fauntleroy there is not one of my brothers."Alex said.

"El, your good with kids. I remember."Tom said, yeah only because I saw kids and was nice to them and maybe babysitter a couple times doesn't make me Mary Poppins.

"No way, I can't.."I was saying but I was cut of by a loud thump, Oliver had collapsed to the floor in a heap, I had to say this kid was good.

"Seriously, you believe him."Alex said, as she watched Tom picking him up and place him flat out on the couch.

"Even I can see it."I said.

"Thank you.."Oliver said in horsed voice, which was totally put on. Hal passed Tom the blanket and he placed over Oliver, me and Alex stood back impressed with his performance he defiantly got them fooled.

"Here we go. it that better, we don't want ya poorly now do we."Tom said, tucking the blanket around him.

"Hes been dead for over hundred years how poorly can he get?"Alex said. Oliver started to cough repeatedly and wave his arms around in distress.

"That is a classic I want the day off school cough i've heard it thousands times."Alex said.

"Thank you so much, you've been so very kind, if I don't make it, please don't forget me."Oliver said, with fake cough as he reached out towards us.

"You know Decky used look up symptoms on-line all the time, his only problem was he couldn't be bothered to find the diagnoses. There was one time were said he couldn't go to school, because he started the Menopause.."Alex said, with a small laugh.

I heard the door click behind me, I turned around to see Hal and Tom had sneaked off and was out the door, the little shits had sneaked off.

"Those two are so getting a slap.."Alex said, with a small growl in her tone.

"Get in line."I said.

"Isn't this nice, just the three of us?"Oliver said, I wounder where the cough and verge of drying went, because he seemed fine now.

"Right. listen up. You may be able to pull the wool over their eyes, but there men and there idiots."I said, as I gestured to the door meaning Hal and Tom.

"And I however have seen it all, so get it up."Alex said, as she pulled the cover off him. Reluctantly Oliver got up with a face that could make a newborn baby cry.

"So what do you want to do, play some football, climb some trees."I said, I think that's what young boys did now.

"What kind of low ride ruffen do you take me for."Oliver said, great he was some posh kid.

"TV it is."Alex said.


	7. A Party At Honolulu Heights

Chapter 6 - A Party At Honolulu Heights

I never knew that little kids were so much work, he had been dead for hundreds of years and yet he didn't half have he energy in him. Telly wasn't good enough for him, or football nor was climbing trees.

We was having party!.

It involved many games, and other party stuff and I had to use fake enjoyment as I really didn't want to do this. Hal and Tom would be home any second and most probably freak out and either join in or leave.

"Hal and Tom are here."Alex said, as she looked out the window. I walked to the door and pulled it open quickly, so quick the Hal didn't have the time to put his key in door and open it.

"We are having a party."I said, with a over excited grin. Hal and Tom looked at me confused and took a little step back, shocked at me. I let a laugh that sounded more like a deranged old lady crackling. I walked backwards into the room, and spun around looking around are creation.

Balloons all colours were stapled and stuck to walls and and beams and strings of ribbons hung down from the roof next to balloon's. Above the fireplace or behind TV hung a large banner that read the words 'Welcome Home Oliver'. Oliver was playing on the keyboard, well not actually playing more like hitting randoms keys creating the noise that would deafen people.

"Whats this all in aid of?"Hal asked shocked by all the balloon, ribbon and the sign reading 'Welcome Oliver' over the fireplace.

"Don't you like a party. How can you not like a party?. Everyone likes a party, its a fucking law."Alex said, as she forced a grin.

"We rather looking forward to having a quiet evening and having supper, we've been working all day."Hal said.

Ooh, he's been working all day and me and Alex haven't. We was adults, grown up we have gone past the playing games and go on a sugar rush faze to nice, calm adults we didn't want this, it was too much for us.

"You think this isn't work?. We have been stuck here all day with a bloody child, on are own, you try it. One day, we'll go to the hotel and you stay here, one day. Lets go."Alex said, and I agreed with Alex but no words came out as I was too tired to even try.

"I think everyone should be made a fuss off them a little."Tom said, as he put a thumbs up to Oliver who returned it and continued to hit the keys on keyboard.

"Okay, the well its agreed we are going to party like its 1899, yaya."I said, making a 'yaya' noise and moved my arms faking enthusiasm as did Alex but Hal looked completely distraught at the sight of room and everything.

"Your not yaying Hal."I said.

"Yay."Hal said. This was going to be a long, long night.

My eyes began to close ever now again, as I rested my head on my palm but it really didn't work as it kept sliding off. I think trying to keep up with Oliver the ghost that didn't really need sleep was cutting me down.

I am human, I need sleep.

"Tic' tac' toe, look up high, look down low, gimme three in a row..."Tom and Oliver said in a row for the fifteen time, and the sound hands clapping together was the only sound keeping me awake right now.

Alex had given up, here head was on the table, not speaking to anyone. Hal had indulged himself in party blower and was messing around with, unsure what is. I didn't have the energy to explain it to him.

"Err..sixteen to nil, again."Tom said, as he lost yet another game to Oliver. "..Tic' tac' toe, look up high, look down low, gimme three in row.."Olive and Tom said, when was this going to end.

"I not playing anymore...lets play party games."Tom suggested. If I could slap him right now, I would but the energy was not with me.

"Oh..pass the slipper."Oliver said, excitedly. Pass the slipper? That has to be a piss take.

Party games, what fun did. I meant having to stand up and join in. Hal and Tom where still lively and Tom was eager to join in the game, Hal just kept quiet and joined in and Alex had a look that could kill.

Well me, I was trying myself awake but I was failing my eyes kept closing, my knees weakened and I was swaying gently. Suddenly I felt a hand shake my shoulders waking me up quickly. I looked to my left to see Hal, stood next to me he must have woke me up.

"Thanks.."I mumbled, Hal didn't say anything just turned to Oliver who had got us in a line to play a party game.

"Right, who wants to go first.."Oliver asked, Tom hand shot up first "..anybody else?.."Oliver asked, and no one put there hand up "..I'll go first then".

I think everyone was tired now, as we had collapsed onto the couch and persist Oliver was still full of energy and wanting to play games. I was sat down the couch with my head resting on Toms shoulder as I willed myself awake.

"Again, again, again.."Olive repeated as he shook Alex's arm violently.

"That's enough excitement for one night Oliver."Alex said, her voice tired as she rested her hand on her hand.

"Only because you keep losing."Oliver said.

"Because your a little cheat."Alex said, I counldn't count the amount of times he was cheating, but hes a kid and sometimes they cheat.

"How dare you, you grey baggage."Oliver shouted, earning a breath of laughter at the comment 'gre baggage'.

"Whatever Niles.."I heard Alex mumbled.

"Never have I met a less lady like lady. You can't dance, your magical singing is sub-bar at best."Oliver said, with a growl. Whoa, this was different Oliver then I knew he was more furious.

Alex stood up towering over Oliver "...Right that's it, naught step for you."Alex said, as she took hold of Oliver's and hand and dragged him towards the steps.

"Whats going on?"Tom mumbled in sleepy voice as he stretched. I didn't even know he was awake, I took my head of his shoulder.

"I've had enough, he can't climb trees, can't play football and thinks TV vulgar and don't get me started on the racism..."Alex said, as final tugged Oliver's arm and placed him on the step "..and stay there."Alex said, in stern voice. Oliver wasn't listening as he rent-ghost from the steps to the doorway facing Alex, who let out annoyed sigh.

"Okay.."Alex said, as she took hold of his arms again and placed him on the steps all to have him rent-ghost in the same place, as Alex turned around.

"Right, go to your room."Alex ordered as she pointed up the steps. I could see she was very annoyed now and it looked like Oliver wasn't the one to be ordered around.

"Make me dolly mop, flap face.."Oliver said, but was cut of my Hals voice which even startled me.

"I think you should do what she says Oliver."Hal said, in stern tone that a father would use and no one opposed him, no one to stick up for Oliver. With a horrid face pulled to us he stormed upstairs making sure he hit ever step loudly.

"Oh my god, dead Victorian kids are so annoying."Alex said as she collapsed on the couch with a tired groan.

"Don't you think your being a bit hard on him?"Tom said, softy. Alex looked back and forth between us and I actually kinder did agree with him, he may have been rude but hes dead and kid and for years now.

"Right..fine.."Alex said, as she got and walked upstairs mumbling to herself as we followed after her with are eyes. I placed my head back on the couch as I closed my eyes and let my body relax and my mind to drift as the need of sleep was eating at me.

"Oh, El feel asleep."I heard Tom whisper I didn't want to say I wasn't so I just kept quiet and hoped they just leave me here.

"She can't stay here."Hal whispered, he was closer then he was before it was like he was in front of me.

"Yeah, I better take her upstairs."Tom whispered.

"No, i'll do it, I'm off that way anyway, you go have a cup of tea."Hal whispered. I almost opened my eyes as I didn't want Hal to take me but it was too awkward. So I let him pick me up without straining himself. I heard him walk out the room and up the steps and before long we was in my room as I could smell the smell of my perfume.

I felt my shoes begin taken off as well as my jacket before I was laid in the bed and the covers pulled over me, I was pulled by the comfort of the bed to sleep but I needed to say sorry to Hal what I said early was uncalled for.

"Hal.."I mumbled, I lifted myself up and I saw had stopped at the doorway and turned to look at me.

"i want to apologize for what I said early. I meant none of it, I was anger and sad about my past and I shouldn't take it out on you. Also you are not a monster, your anything but..in someway I respect you."I said, Hal fully turned around and walked towards me.

"Respect me?"Hal asked.

"Your defining who are, what you labeled as, people expected you to be some blood-thirst crazy vampire but your not, your in someway protecting it. So forget everything I said, your are not a monster you are..a good man."I said.

"Thank you."Hal said.

"Your welcome, Hal."I said, as I fell back onto the bed, I waited for the lights to turn off and the door shut meaning that Hal had gone, but it didn't mean it all.

"El..you said you was murdered by a vampire?"Hal asked, I knew he was going to ask that as he was a vampire and its not everyday you die and come back to life, if your turned into a vampire your self.

"Not vampire, vampires more then one."I said.

"More then one."Hal said in disbelief and even disgust. I remember the day they took it, I will never forget that day as it was the day I've always hated vampires, but Hal seemed to changing my views.

"Yes, I was like a big blood bag to them."I said, Hal scrunched up in disgust at the words 'I was a big blood bag' but it was true.

"Why? How?"Hal asked. I pulled myself out of the covers and gestured for Hal to sit and he did. I let out a sigh as I tired to calm myself enough to answer him.

"I guess I'll tell you from the begin.."I said, with a shaky breath. I haven't talked about this ever to anyone but for some reason I felt like I needed to tell Hal.

"You don't have to El."Hal said.

"No, you have to understand why I said that to you. Well I can remember like it was yesterday it even became a nightmare of mine for several months maybe even a year. It was raining that day, it was just piling down and even a bit of lightening. I had to stay behind at school, I was only fifteen years old at the time and I wasn't that popular then since I was living in the woods."I said, I was about to speak but Hal spoke first stopping me.

"Living in the woods?"Hal asked.

"Yeah, with my dad, Tom and McNair since they was werewolves, McNair said to dad that he should leave me in Care Home, but dad refused so I had to live with three vampire killing crazy were wolfs not the best places to grow up but they loved me never the less."I said, with a small laugh to myself as I thought about the good times when I was growing up in the woods.

"Anyway back to the story, like I said I was walking home, in rain and lightening and it was dark and I went did something stupid, I walked down a bloody alleyway and there waiting at the bottom was these men, I could see they wasn't that older then me possible in there late twenties. I could sense there was something wrong with them. I got out my phone and took a photo of them and they didn't show so they must be vampires. I turned around and woudn't you know another pair of vampires were there. I was trapped."I said.

"Why didn't scream or shout for help?"Hal asked.

"It was pointless no one was around. Luckily Tom and dad and taught me some self defence moves and I thought I could use them against them, I was able to get two out the way but I was grabbed from behind and then I was hit on the head and the worlds turned to darkness..I.."I said, but my voice began to crack as this next part was the hardest, that's scared both emotional and physical.

"El you can stop."Hal said, as he took hold of my hand and gave it squeeze.

"No!. I haven't told anyone, I need to tell someone. When I came too I was tied to a bed and it was completely dark. And well you know, it would be best if I show you..."I said, as I gently stood up and took a deep breath as I gently lifted up my top just to show my stomach.

Vampire fangs covered the whole of my stomach, not leaving a bit of my flesh left. There was back small black circle situated together. They as all over my stomach and my legs and upper torso, luckily I didn't have any on my arms or neck, which was unusual as vampires normal go for there.

"There vampire bit marks."Hal said, not looking away from the vampire bits. I know they was disgusting marks for the rest of my life.

"They won't ever go, I have them forever."I said, suddenly Hal reached over and traced one of the marks, probably checking if its real. I shiver from the cold skin of his hand.

"How long have they been there? Is just your stomach?"Hal asked, as he moved another bite mark he was clearly fascinated by the bit marks.

"Five years and no I have some my legs and the rest of my stomach and torso."I said.

"Whats that?"Hal asked, as he pointed to a long fang scar from when a vampire was ripped away from me. Hal moved his hand as I dropped my shirt and sat back down.

"I can't remember most the days as I had lack of blood. One day, when a vampire was 'feeding' off me there was loud noise outside and screaming. Suddenly the door burst open and the vampire was ripped away cutting open all the my stomach. It was dad, Tom and McNair come to rescue after I saw dads face I smiled and then passed out."I said.

"You died."Hal said.

"Yeah, I said passed out as it seemed the most nice. Next thing I know I was standing up in the dark room which was now light. I thought I was alive but as soon as I turned around I saw my body, dead on the bed with my father, Tom and McNair standing there shocked. I was about to shout them when I heard someone call me name."I said, when I heard someone call my name it scared till death even though I was dead.

"Your father.."Hal asked, I shook me head.

"None of them it was someone else. When I turned around there was this man, he was probably in his middle twenties, he ruffled blond hair, unusual blue eyes and wearing white head toe, and I got this vibe off him, like he was a good man and he wasn't going to me.

"Hes a Angel."Hal said.

"They exist?"I asked.

"Yes, of course they do, why shoudn't they? If vampires, demons, vampires, and ghost. Even succubus, Yvonne is an example."Hal said, Yvonne being a half demon succubus that sent Hal, and Tom crazy.

"Yeah I guess your right, but he was so kind and understand. He said.."I said, my mind drifted back to the conversation I had with supposed 'Angel' and told Hal every detail.

_Flashback._

_"Elodine, its not your time to go, your are too special and you have a greater destiny."The man said. What was on about? I didn't even know who he was and there he was telling me about my destiny. I just died all I wanted to was beat the shit out some vampires._

_"What?"I asked, confused._

_"God has decide for you to live again, as a human you are a too pure should die, one in life time. So I will restore you back to your life."The man said, as he smiled flashing crystal white teeth._

_"That's impossible."I said, no one had ever been brought back from the dead unless they was a vampire or ghost._

_"Never underestimate Gods power and judgement, but be ready Elodine you have a tough road ahead of you but you must fight for what you believe in."The man said._

_"Wait, what if I don't want to go back?. I've got nothing left here."I said. I didn't want to go back to life of supernatural I couldn't keep up with the werewolves I was to weak and defenseless._

_"Your wrong child, you have your father, Thomas and even Anthony they love you dearly even though they are the devils creation. Think of your father he needs you as much as you need him."The man said, he made so much sense even though_

_"Your right."I said. I couldn't leave my father, Tom and even Anthony, I think he meant McNair I loved them and I wanted to live life and kick stupid vampires arse._

_"Goodbye child, I will see you again."The man said as he walked close to me with kind smile._

_"Wait.."I said, but before I could say anything the man placed his on my forehead and gentle tapped and a bright light shone upon me and everything disappeared._

_End of Flashback._

"..The I woke up in the bed and I was alive. It shocked they rest of them they thought I was a vampire at first but I explained it to them. I really didn't understand myself but I could think I was alive."I said. I didn't really do much after as I didn't want to anything I didn't even go to school for months I was to school.

"You said, you wanted to go and you had nothing left."Hal asked.

"I was stupid, I was over run and depressed from being locked in a room and being used as a vampire personal blood bag."I said, Hal winced at me words but it was truth.

"I'm so sorry El, I wished that would have never happened to you."Hal said, as he took hold of my hands to comfort me.

"I do."I said. I know it was one thing normal people wouldn't wish for but I do and I wasn't normal.

"Why?"Hal asked, confused.

"I've helped countless ghost move on to other side, even though sometimes they do annoy me. It made me unique and sure what made me unique scared me and terrifies me still this day. Plus I would have never met Alex."I said with a small laugh.

"Yes, Alex is.."Hal said, his voice trailing off.

"Yes she is."I said with a laugh as there was nothing to describe Alex, she was amazing a lively character that out did herself in every way.

"I better leave you to sleep."Hal said, as he let go of my hands and got up and walked towards the door ready to leave.

"Yeah your right..wait Hal."I said.

"Umm.."Hal said, as he turned round still holding the door. I looked up into those bright blue eyes and I saw something different it wasn't that normal cold glare but a kind heartfelt eyes that wanted help.

"Please don't tell anyone, and thanks for listening."I said.

"I promise and I was glad too Elodine..sorry."Hal said, I smiled I argued at something so stupid, like Hal said it was just name and I should be proud of it not upset.

"No it's okay call me if you want, I have to keep my fathers memory alive and my mothers even if its just my name. Goodnight Hal."

"Goodnight Elodine."Hal said, as he closed the door behind and I lent back on bed looking up at the roof as I thought about what just happened. I had just told Hal, a man I just meet a personal detail in my life.

For some unknown reason I trusted Hal he seemed a good guy even if he is a vampire but that just made him better. I had to saw he was good looking man and he wasn't a crazy blood-sucking vampire he was gentleman. When I told my story he didn't judge or look disgust at me and more towards the vampires that did it-

"Holy shit."I said, as I shot up in the bed.

I think I have a crush on Hal.


	8. A Day Out With Ghosts

Chapter 7 - A Day Out With Ghosts

When the morning broke I was out of bed fresh clothes and happy smile. It felt like I got the weight of my shoulders when I told Hal my deepest, darkest secret. Also the fact of having a crush on Hal finally hitting me. I hoped Hal wasn't down stairs as I knew I'd act like fool when I became fluster I was little clumsy but lastly I've been okay with my clumsiness.

Suddenly I felt the ground beneath my feet disappear, which was bad thing as I was on the steps and I was too indulged in my thoughts I didn't know if I was at the top of the steps or the bottom.

"Ah!."I shouted as my arms stuck out trying to grab something to stable myself. I was going to hit the floor and most probably break a bone as I was about six steps away from the bottom.

Suddenly Hal shot of the living room and caught me before I hit the floor. I let out quick breaths for the shock, but luckily Hal had caught me and I hadn't even touched the floor, I was safe in arms. I looked up into in eyes and those striking bright blue eyes.

Hal just stared back into my brown eyes and breathless, he must have ran to catch me, I am such a clutch "..So..morning."I said, just staying there as I was too embarrassed to move.

"Are you okay?"Hal asked as he lifted me up to my feet. I quickly nodded and wiped the 'dust' of my clothes.

"Yeah thanks. I'm a bit clumsy."I said, with an awkward laughter.

"I can see."Hal said, with small smile and walked back into the living room. I followed after only to find him sat the table near the large window.

"Where is everyone?."I asked, with a smile trying to forget what just happened.

"Toms got the morning shift and Alex is somewhere with Oliver."Hal said, as he kept his posh posture. It was one of the main things that made Hal seem really old despite the good outside.

"Hows Oliver?"I asked, as I sat down across from Hal. I dared not to talk about last night and the fact I realised I had a crush on him I had to play it 'cool'.

"I not to sure I haven't seen him since his outburst last night. I don't think Alex had a chance to talk to him."Hal said. I hope Oliver okay I don't want a rampaging child ghost on are hands it was something I don't want to deal with.

"Oh, I hope he aright."I said.

"I need your help."Hal said, suddenly.

"What is it?"I said, intrigued that he wanted my help.

"You know about this ridiculous employer of the month thing. It turns out Toms got his heart set on it. At first I didn't realise how much it means to him, but if hes going to stand a chance of winning, isn't just him to be good at the job but I have to be..bad."Hal said.

I really didn't know Tom would want something like this, he defiantly changed since I last saw him, he wanted awards and he would work very hard to get it.

"The probably is i've never been bad at anything in my life. I was wondering if you could help me"Hal said. Hold on!. Does he think I bad at stuff, sure i'm not the smartest person nor elegant.

"Ooh because I'm the leading expert in fucking things up."I said.

"You just did fall down the steps and Tom has told me your quite clumsy."Hal said. I was going to kill Tom maybe with sliver bullets i'm not sure if they work but I would use them.

"Oh, that lovely, that's really lovely and I didn't mean to fall and i'm not aggressive."I said, with harsh tone. Hal gave me look, I did have a sorta aggressive attitude towards others.

"So can you help me?"Hal asked. Despite Hals comments I really did want to help Tom even though its a crappy employer of the month awarded.

"Yes, at a matter of fact I can."I said, as I looked him up and down and I notice he perfect posture and it made him look like he cared and he needed to seem he didn't care.

"For starters look how your sat, you like you've got a poker stuck up your bum. Slouch."I ordered. Hal looked incredulously I only told him to slouch.

"Slouch?"Hal asked, with face that was in distress it was like I told him to run marathon.

"Yes, slouch."I ordered again.

"I can't slouch not with my back, I have a dancers back."Hal said, I let out laugh which didn't amuse Hal as he kept a stern face.

"Just slouch, slide into your seat and let your self go all 'loose goosey'."I said, as I gestured with me arms.

Hal pulled a solemn face as he clearly was annoyed. I don't what he expected me to say, this was only thing that made a person seem like they didn't care. Hal began to slide down the chair, until he was slouched awkwardly it seemed the best he could do.

"There you go.."I said, as I moved the spare chair towards Hal. "..Put your feet on that..and read this."I said as I passed him a paper that was all scrunched up.

"Can't I have a proper paper?"Hal asked as he hesitated to take the newspaper.

"No, now a customer comes in you ignore them, and if they ask you question you shrug, they ask you again you tut."I said, Hal raised an quizzical eyebrow at me.

"Tut?"Hal asked.

"And try and make your eyes roll."I said, I was sure his attitude would get noticed and Toms hard work will get him noticed and maybe he'd get the employer of the month.

"This is barbaric."Hal said, as he chucked the paper on the desk and resumed his post posture.

"Welcome to the British service industry."I said, with a smirk. I've worked in a cafe, hotel and several others places to know that you had to be rude or people are rude to you.

It didn't seem right going into the Hotel with Hal and go see Tom as he needed to do what I told him, I'm sure it will help him loose and Tom win, in case Patsy doesn't do anything. I haven't see Alex or Oliver this morning i'm sure they been somewhere.

I checked the kitchen first and no one there, neither the living room, or any or bedrooms or the attic the only room was the bathroom, I doubt they'd been in there but I was surprised to find Oliver in there, in the bath tub cleaning himself.

"What in name of little baby Jesus are you doing?"I asked.

"Its part of my routine. Just because one is dead doesn't mean one should let standards drop."Oliver said, yes but one who is dead doesn't need to change clothes or anything else.

"Where Alex?"I asked, looking around the bathroom.

"Right here."Alex said from beside of me, making me jump and my heart race as she just suddenly rent-ghost next to me. I wish ghosts wouldn't do that.

"Would you two mind turning around i'm going to get now."Oliver said, I let out laugh as did Alex but we followed his order and turned around. I heard him climb out the tub, and then I began to really think about Oliver, mainly his accent he spoke British and not Welsh which was little odd.

"So if you lived here why don't you sound Welsh?"I asked.

"I was born in England if you must now, we only moved here because fathers work."Oliver said.

"What did he do?"Alex asked.

"He was a magistrate. Why all these questions?"Oliver asked.

"Just wanted to know about you, how you lived, how you died.."I said, hinting the fact that he should tell me as him being here was a little odd for my liking.

"How I died.."Oliver said in outrage.

Both me and Alex turned around as the trick had work "..Great idea, lets start with that."I said. I know it was personal but we needed to know about more Oliver.

"So how did you die?"Alex pressed.

"That's a very personal question."Oliver said, and he was right but maybe I could find another way around it, he mentioned something about the men with sticks and rope.

"You said you was hiding from the men with stick and rope. What do they want with you?"I asked, as I looked him up and down. He was just child what do the 'guardains of the afterlife' want with a little kid.

"They want every ghost that hasn't passed over properly."Oliver said, that was odd they haven't come to get Alex. Oliver pushed past us and went downstairs.

"Have they come looking for you?"I asked.

"No."Alex said, as she rent-ghost out of the room. I sighed and turned around and walked downstairs after Oliver.

"Funny, they haven't been after me."Alex said and Oliver didn't say anything to her. Oliver quickly turned around and ran into the kitchen and I went after him as Alex rent-ghost in the kitchen.

"So you must be special, whys that then?"Alex asked, Oliver went to run out the door but when he saw me stood there he gave up with sigh and lent on the counter to Alex and stepped closer to Oliver.

"If I tell you both, you both will hate me."Oliver said, his voice was so innocent and suddenly things in the kitchen began to move including the door, timer and cutlery.

"We won't hate you Oliver."Alex said, kindly.

The objects began to move more violently and the door slammed loudly "..What is it? What are you hiding?.."I said looking at him he kept biting his lip and objects move more and crashed to the floor loudly, he was getting of control "..Oliver!."I said, and everything in the room stopped.

"I did a terrible thing, I killed my brother."Oliver said.

Oliver had ran to steps as soon as he told us, I didn't say anything as it came as shock to me. Oliver seemed too innocent to be a murder.

"We should talk to him."I said, as I moved past Alex and walked out towards Oliver who was stood on the steps, he looked so sad

"He had the rickets, he needed metal calipers frames on his legs, everyone made such a fuss of him, no one had any time for me."Oliver said, he must have been lonely.

"Yeah I think I can relate to that."Alex said.

"Me too."I said, since my sister was killed and the whole spiral of events it left my parents in mess and they never had time for me sometimes it was like I didn't even exist.

"What happened?"Alex asked.

"We was playing hide and seek and there was on old water boiler in the basement for cleaning and washing clothes and he climbed in there with calipers. I was one that found him."Oliver said. I wouldn't like to find my brother of sister dead that would have been traumatic.

"Gosh Oliver."I said.

"Everyone blamed me, they didn't say it but I heard them whispering. I couldn't bear it, I took rat poison when no one was looking.."Oliver said, that was awful he commit suicide for something that he didn't even do "..see I told you'd both hate me."Oliver said.

"Course we don't hate you I lost someone too. When I was seventeen my mum walked out on us and my dad couldn't cope, all of a suddenly became adult. I had to look after my little brothers, what was I suppose to do."Alex said, I never new what it was like to have parents walk out on you mine was taken.

"Do you miss them?"I asked.

"God yeah, every single day, i'm fine as long as I don't think about it."Alex said. I really think she needed closure, she had to know if they was okay.

"El, what about you, do you hate me?"Oliver asked I couldn't believe he would say that.

"Oliver, I had to much hatred for the supernatural having vampires killing my sister and sending my parents down a spiral of depression and then them taking from me too, a werewolf killed my mother and changing my father and then my father mysteriously dying and yet I had werwolf brother that I love and I'm living Hal a vampire I never thought I would a couple of years ago. Oliver I do not hate you, I would never hate you."I said, with a smile. I could see they was shock with the whole mess of my life but I kept how I died to myself.

"What happened to Albert wasn't your fault."Alex said.

"Do you really believe that?"Oliver asked.

"Neither of us asked for this, we've all had to pay the price unimaginable for things we couldn't even control."Alex said, after Alex spoke Oliver turned his gaze to me.

"El didn't she still alive."Oliver said, which was true and I might as well tell them.

"But I did die, I was murdered by vampires, I was used as a personal blood bag for them, but I was lucky enough to brought back to life from Angel and yes they exist."I said, I guess I was telling everyone I meet my life story.

"Sorry."Oliver said, I just smiled meaning that I didn't mind.

"But we have to move past that, what is done is done or entirety going to seem like a very long time. So, what do say to us, the three of us going out having some fun."Alex said, as I stood next to here. A bright grin appeared on Oliver's face, it was time to get off the touche emotional parts of lives and live for the 'now'.

Alex had a brilliant idea of taking Oliver to local theme park, I've only ever been to theme park once with my sister and it was best day of my life and when I visit fair it reminds me of that day. Oliver loved it as he ran into the fair with a giant grin and kept his moving his excited gaze towards everything in.

I laughed at his enthusiasm and his curiosity "..This is brilliant idea."I said.

"Yeah, El.."Alex said, her voice trailing off into a question.

"Umm..."I said, not turning to her as I was too busy watching Oliver walk around the fair and spun around every now again looking at everything twice.

"Everything you said at the house, is it true?"Alex said, I just turned and nodded and then suddenly I felt Oliver take my arm as he did too Alex.

"Dodgems, can we on dodgems."Oliver said, as he dragged us towards the dodgems with grin of kid on sugar rush.

Bash!. I felt my body jerked forward but luckily the belt pulled me back and I let out thrilled laugh, I turned around to see a grinning Oliver and Alex that was chasing me in there dodgem. I versed and hit them back and they gasped while escaped.

It must have looked funny with the dodgem with Alex and Oliver was moving as ghost can be seen by humans, and they did get od looks from people when the dodgem passed them, it must have looked even more odd with me hitting the dodgem.

"Get El.."Oliver shouted as he pointed at me, I stepped my foot on the pedal and the dodgem drove fast and I quickly moved left to right trying to get away from them as they chased me, I had to say it was the best day out ever.

After the adrenaline filled day at the theme park and Oliver had defiantly cheered up and couldn't stop grinning all the time since we left the theme park. I suggested that we go to the hotel and see Tom and Hal when I really wanted to know if the plan 'bad Hal' worked and Patsy had noticed Tom.

"Shall we pop in, surprise them?"Oliver suggested, as he looked at the hotel door.

"There working and they be really grumpy.."Alex said, judging whether to go in or not, but nodded her and grinned "..come on."She said. I pushed the door open and let them in and I followed after them.

Tom and Hal were working in the dinning area, selling tea and other desserts plus breakfast as I could smell it when I came in.

"Boo!."I said, and Tom just looked at me well more like straight thrown me, which wasn't like him.

"Did we scare you?"Oliver asked, Tom didn't reply inside he walked off, was he in a mood or had something happened.

"Whats wrong with him?"I asked Hal, who was placing cups out on the tables.

"Nothing a silver bullet wouldn't cure."Hal said, what did he say? No on takes about my brother like that, even if I think they was hot.

"Hey.."I said, but I was cut off by Tom walking back to Hal.

"I got this El. You think your all it, don't ya?"Tom asked, okay something defiantly happened Hal and Tom are normal nice and kind towards each other, but you could feel the tension in the room.

"By 'it' you mean a competent adult, who is cable of making independent decisions based on intuition and logic."Hal said.

"Well the jokes on you then because by 'it' I meant a git with a big weird face."Tom replied back, they was never this mean to each other was it all about that stupid employer of the month thing.

"Is this all about that stupid bloody competition?"Alex asked.

"Your stupid."Hal and Tom said, okay this was pathetic it was just some bloody stupid competition there was worse things in this world.

"Table seven tea and scones stat."Pasty said.

"I got it."Tom and Hal said, as they rushed towards the tea and the dessert trolley and they grabbed the end of it.

"I've got it."Hal said.

"I can do it."Tom said, as he gently shook the trolley as did Hal. They was to into the competition for my liking and I had the feeling something was going happen.

"Right."Hal said, as he let and Tom turned the trolley round and pushed towards the person in need of tea and scones 'stat'.

"They are way to into this."I whispered to Alex who nodded and watched in amusement towards Hal and Tom.

"Tea madam."Tom asked, as he lifted up the tea pot and went to pour it in her cup but Hal interrupted.

"Milk first."Hal said, milk first in tea even though I don't drink tea I know its tea and then milk.

"Wat?."Tom asked, as he stopped pouring the tea.

"Milk first, then tea less risk of damaging the china."Hal said to the woman the they was serving to, she just nodded and smiled nicely.

"No, its tea first so then you can decide how much milk you want after."Tom said, also said to the woman I very felt sorry for her being stuck in the middle.

"Sorry about him, hes new and an idiot."Hal said, and Tom pulled back allowing Hal to pour the milk and not damage the china.

"Your the boss, your the boss."Tom repeated. Then I watched him grab a creamy dessert from the trolley and then walked around the table to Hal unaware. Suddenly Tom 'tripped' and he placed the dessert all over Hal waist coat.

I placed my hand over my mouth so I didn't laugh as the whole room was quiet right, but I could see Hal was going to have none of it. Hal reached across to grab the jam and that was the cue for the woman to leave as she grabbed her stuff and scuttled off.

Hal grabbed a large chunk of jam with his hand, and smeared it all over Tom face and didn't miss spot. My mouth gaped open as did Oliver and Alex as we didn't know that Hal and Tom would act like this, well maybe Tom but not Hal.

"Aright, lets go."Tom said, as he walked back to dessert trolley, he wasn't going to was he?..

"Tom.."Hal said, warning Tom but he wasn't going to stop as he suddenly grabbed scones off the trolley and started to chuck it Hal who grabbed a tray to cover his face, and Hal retreated back to other trolley and began chucking stuff towards Hal.

I let out laugh, while all the other customers stood there shocked. Hal and Tom chucked so many different things I didn't know what the was, and I could see all that tension was gone.

"Will you stop that."Patsy said, as she came bursting in the room shocked at the state and how Tom and Hal were acting I thought it was hilarious.

"What?"Hal said, clearly annoyed at stopping.

"Sorry ladies and gentleman I do apologize.."Patsy said to the customers in the room before turning to Tom "...Clean this up and then report to me.."Patsy said, and then she turned to Hal "..the both of you."Patsy said with an anger tone.

"You see this is why you don't have a competition it brings out the bad side of people."I said, as I waled towards Tom. Who grinned and grabbed my arms and wiped lots of red jam on my face.

"Tom!."I squealed, and pushed him away and wiped the jam away from my eyes with a laugh.

"Tom we have to clean this up."Hal said, with snicker which I knew was towards me. As Hal turned his back to me I grabbed a hand full of cream, Tom smirked at me.

"Hal..."I said, euthanizing his name, Hal turned around and before he could react I chucked the cream towards his face, it hit directly in face and he was too shocked to speak. I didn't stay behind, as I legged it out of there. There was no sign of Olive or Alex they must have got back to the house without me.

"I'll get you back Elodine."Hal shouted as I exited the door, I giggled and ran away. I don't regret doing that was it was priceless to see his face.


	9. The Men With Sticks & Rope

Chapter 8 - The Men With Sticks & Rope

I pushed my way into the house while laughing to myself as I would never able to see that again in my life, a vampire and a werewolf having a food fight, or be able to chuck food in Hals face. He did say he was going to be get me back but I doubt it. There was no sign of Alex or Oliver which was little strange as they left first and should be back by now.

"That was amazing, did you see the look on Hal face.."Alex said, as she entered the room. I turned around to see Alex and Oliver enter the house "..What happened to you?.".

"Tom attacked me with jam, but I got Hal with a big pill of cream in face."I said, with laugh as I grabbed a towel from under the bar and wiped the bits of jam on my face.

"I would pay to see that."Alex said with laugh. I looked down towards Oliver, who had his hands in pockets and miserable face.

"Whats up? I though you was having a good time."Alex said, noticing Oliver's sad face.

"There's something I need to tell you two, why i'm really here."Oliver said seriously. What was wrong with him? He was happy and carefree a second ago and now his all serious.

"What is it?"Alex asked.

"I'm sorry Alex..El."Oliver said, suddenly the lights flicker of one by one till we was in darkness and they only light sources from outside. Had the electricity gone i'm sure Hal and Tom paid the bills, didn't they?.

Alex walked to window and looked outside but I doubt something was out there, and then I heard a creaky voice mumbling upstairs "..Whats going on?"Alex demand.

"We need to get out here."Oliver said, I don't think we needed to be told that.

"Yeah good idea, lets go."Alex said, as took hold of Oliver's arm and then closed her eyes, she was going to rent-ghost and leave me here. Alex opened her eyes and was confused.

"Whats wrong?"I asked.

"I can't rent-ghost."Alex said, okay maybe there was something very wrong and powerful as stopping a ghost rent-ghosting is powerful.

"Right, its okay were going to have to do this the old fashioned."I said, taking Oliver's hand walked to door and tried to open the door but I couldn't, it was locked. I could hear the dark mumbling again it was coming from the upstairs.

"Who's there?"I shouted, even though my voice shock I had to be brave "..Come on, show yourself who are you?"I shouted again, suddenly Oliver hit the door and kept trying to move back even though he couldn't something must have scared him, what was it?.

"Oliver its okay, there nothing there, listen its just a trick.."Alex said, as she rushed to the draws and tried to find a torch when Oliver let out a scream and clung to me.

"No Oliver listen to me, its okay, look, just a trick..just a trick."I said, as I help his arm to comfort him. Alex pulled out torch and shined it about. Oliver looked around the dark room when he suddenly gasped at the sight of something.

"What is it?"I asked, I turned to see what he was looking at but it was too dark, Alex shined her torch on it and I let out a gasp too.

It was young boy that was soaked in water from head to toe, he clothes were wet, so was his blond hair and he stared at us with side blue eyes. My eyes glanced down to see metal frames on his legs, was he Albert, Oliver's brother.

Oliver screamed and ran off out of the room and up the steps before I could stop him "..Oliver!."Me and Alex screamed and took on glance at Albert and ran after Oliver up the steps.

"This isn't fair I didn't agree to this."Oliver said, as we reached him and I heard the footsteps of metal hitting the floor, I looked down the hallway to see Albert chasing us, he could rent-ghost.

"In here, its okay."I said, grabbing Oliver's and arm and dragged him and Alex into Toms room which was like mess but it wasn't really important. I slammed the door behind me and kept my body their for extra protection.

"It's okay we will look after you, what ever happens we promise to look after you."Alex said, suddenly bangs and loud hits on the door made me move from the door and I gently pushed Oliver behind me as did Alex, and the knocking and hitting continued, Albert was trying to get in. Did he want revenge on Oliver but it didn't seem like it.

The bangs and hits stopped so suddenly and there was moment of silence "..I just want to play."A soft boys voice said, it has to be Albert. "...Please Oliver, I've been looking for you every where, why do you keep running away from me."Albert said, he didn't want to harm Oliver, as he didn't even kill him.

I turned to Oliver and knelt down to him "..Open the door."I said, Oliver shook his head in fear.

"What!"Oliver shouted in whisper.

"Oliver you got to stop running away, you have to talk to him, you have to face him."I said, and Oliver still shook his head.

"I can't."Oliver said.

"Oliver you didn't do anything wrong, okay it wasn't your fault."I said.

"I wanted him dead, I wished he was dead, and then he died."Oliver said, that was silly wanting someone dead isn't the same as killing them. Alex knelt down as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I wished my brothers were gone all the time I never meant it thought, and neither did you. It was terrible accident and it wasn't your fault but you have to let go of this."Alex said softly.

"I..didn't..make..it..happen."Oliver said, slowly trying to grasp the idea.

"I think thats what Albert has been trying to tell you all this time. Its the reason why hes been looking for you, c'mon open the door."Alex said, as she stood up. Oliver nodded his head as turned with little steps of hesitation to reach the door, slowly he lifted his hand to the door to open it and twisted open but Albert wasn't there.

Oliver slowly walked out into the hallway and I could see bright light shinnying into the hallway, curiously I followed Oliver out and I saw that little Albert at the end of the corridor waiting and behind him was the door, Oliver's door.

Oliver walked towards Albert not afraid anymore "..I'm sorry Albert, I'm so sorry."Oliver said, Albert just smiled kindly, Oliver turned to us, unsure of what to do.

"Its okay, go with him."I encouraged him. Albert held his hand to Oliver who took it tightly and turned back to us with a smile.

"Thank you."Oliver said and before I could say anything I was cut of as little Albert disappeared and standing there holding Oliver hand was man, very tall, and his skin and clothes were muddy green that was putrid. His face was emotionless as he had no colour or humanity in him. Oliver sensed are stress and turned back and screamed and tried to pull his hand of his, but he just laughed.

I quickly ran to them and tugged Oliver as hard as I could as did Alex and we turned around and ran down the others step to downstairs, but when reached them we wasn't at the bottom but inside we was back in the attic.

"I don't understand, we've back in attic."I said, someone or something was tricking us or changing the house, but we didn't have a choice as another one of them men, wait a minute it was the men with sticks as rope they was here to take Oliver, we really had to run.

As we reached the bottom of the steps the man that grabbed Olivier's hand was there smirking and he had another man with him, we turned to go upstairs but another man came down, we was trapped. It reminded me a lot of when I was trapped by the vampires. Me and Alex hid Oliver behind us and held tight still, no one was going to get him.

"Give him to us.."The man said as he dragged out the 's'. There was no way in hell I was giving him Oliver, he had to mad I would rather go then him if that had to be the case.

"Not a chance."I said.

"So you can go back where you came from."Alex added.

"One of you is coming with us."The man said, well it wasn't going to be Oliver he was just a kid and I was strong enough, they could take me i'm sure Tom will be fine.

"Well take me."I said.

"You are in inadequate you are alive."The man said, damn I wish I was a ghost and that's something I thought I would never say.

"What about me?"Alex piped up, no she can't go but right now it seemed the only choice to save Oliver.

"You would take his place in hell?"The man asked curiously with twist of his head to the side. Of course Alex would do that, she has little brothers she would die again for and Oliver was no different.

"Hes just a kid."Alex said fiercely.

"Alex.."Oliver said, trying to get past her. Alex turned around and grabbed his arm and looked into face, with seriously look, she was really going to do it.

"No, no. I promise that I would look after okay, its what big sisters do..."Alex said to Oliver, but the turned to me "..When Tom and Hal get back tell them everything, tell them this was choice, okay"Alex said.

"I will do."I said, as I hugged her tight despite just meeting her, I felt like I knew her a long time. Alex turned to the men with courage on her face.

"Okay, lets do this."Alex said, and the man grinned wider. Suddenly Oliver burst from behind Alex and stood in front of her.

"Wait, this is what they wanted, its a trap, the whole thing was a trap, that's why they sent me here."Oliver said, the little shits how dare they exploit little kids. The man suddenly lifted his stick and went to hit Oliver but I jumped in front and got hit of arm, fully force.

"Ahh.."I screamed tumbling back. Suddenly Alex arms were binned from her left as she tried to get free her other hand was caught again and they pushed her against the wall, trapping her, while man that talked advanced on her.

"So you want to play with us little girl?"The man mocked as he touch hold of Alex chin, and took a breath in and drew Alex reaming life force from her. I pushed my body into the mans and he let go of Alex and snarled at me.

"Yeah, scary guy. You just some greenly old guy with sticks and rope."I said, trying to rally him up as he went to grab but as soon as he touched my skin, I heard a sizzling noise like a burnt mark and the man let out a scream and stumbled away from me.

What the hell was that? I don't what I did but it got him away from me and I don't think the man knew either as he stared at me and then at his hand confused.

"Oliver listen to me, you have to go."Alex blurted out. Oliver was hiding in the corner, shivering I could see he was scared but right now was his only opportunity to leave with Albert.

"I can't just leave you."Oliver said.

"I've got El, just go."Alex said as she became more distorted as her energy became weaker by the second and me getting to her wasn't going to happen as my arm was begin to sting. Oliver finally ran out and towards the door where his brother waiting for him.

"Hello Oliver."Albert said.

"Hello Albert."Oliver said, as the both embraced each other I smiled and I could see Alex did too despite her pain, they pulled apart and began to walk into the door.

"And remember to close the door."Alex called out, but if they did that the men with sticks and rope will be trapped...Alex is genius. Oliver did as he was asked and the door was slammed shut and light disappeared and the man that taking Alex energy froze and looked around confused for a second.

"How you gonna get back now."I said, as I staggered against the wall with a smirk, which made the man turn to me and I noticed his eyes were brown which was impossible.

"How long do you think you can survive in this world, not long I think..well I hope."Alex said, whispering the last part as she continued to struggled in restrictions. The man didn't say anything but get closer to Alex till there faces were inch's apart.

"Okay anytime you want to burst into flames or what ever you do, feel free."I said, my voice trailing off as I really never met men with sticks and rope.

"Your to late, the end had begun, night will fall and he will..RISE!."The man said as he screamed rise and suddenly the lights flickered on and he was gone, as were the other two and Alex was still here and not in restrictions.

"What in the hell just happened?"I said, as I walked to Alex who was rubbing her wrist from where she was tied up.

"I don't know."Alex said, looking around the room with wearily eyes.

"Are you okay?"I asked, as she looked shocked for my liking.

"Me? What about, taking a blow to shoulder."Alex said, as she looked at my arm. I know it wasn't broken it must bruised.

"Or you coming up with the door thingy without that, god knows what would have happened."I said with a smile.

"Better wait for Tom and Hal."Alex said as she walked down the steps which thankfully lead down and not up again.

It seemed like Alex really didn't want to talk about what happened, I had to respect that and truthfully neither did I. My arm wasn't broken luckily as I could move back and forth, as I could with my hand ad wrist but it was still sore and I found a massive purple bruise showing. So I got a old handkerchief scarf and turned into a sling as I just needed to rest it for a while.

I heard the door to the living open, I assumed that Hal and Tom had come home from work and saw miserable Alex on the steps just staring at the ground thinking, mainly about Oliver as she thought of him to be her little brother.

"What is it? Whats wrong?"Hal asked, as he came through the doorway. I walked into the hallway and all eyes trained on me and well mainly the sling my arm was in. Like expect Tom came closer to me with worried look.

"What wrong with your arm?"Tom asked as reached over to my arm and gently looked at it, I let out a small painful hiss.

"Its okay, its not broken I think I just really bruised it."I said, as I could moved my hand and elbow it only strung a little bit and I could see a purple mark coming through.

"How did happen?"Hal asked, as his eyes scanned me up and down for any other marks.

"Men with sticks and rope."I said, sitting down next to Alex.

"Wait a minute wheres Oliver?"Hal asked, as he looked left and right as Oliver would normally be with us.

"Hes gone."I said emotionless.

"The men.."Tom was saying but I cut him off.

"No, no..he moved on to the other side with his brother Albert. Turns his brother died and he blamed himself so he committed suicide, and the whole reason he was here was the men with sticks and rope sent him."I said.

"For what?"Hal asked, I looked at Alex who hasn't spoken much since Oliver left and the whole being tied against the wall by crazy men.

"For me."Alex piped up.

It was time to say goodbye, not for me, for Alex. It was time for her to say goodbye to her little brothers and forget her past life and get on with this life and hopefully one day move onto the other life. I watched Alex as she stood at living room window looking in at her little brothers and

"Elodine.."I heard Hal call my name. I didn't want to turn away from Alex in case she needed me either though I wasn't that close to her.

"Em.."I replied not turning to him as I watched Alex.

"Why didn't the men with sticks and rope take you too?"Hal asked.

"They called me inadequate as I wasn't dead and the strange thing was when they did touch my arm, I burnt him."I said,

"Burnt him?"Hal asked confused.

"He screamed and everything, is that normal?"I asked, as I turned to him. Hal just shook his head, I guess he didn't know either, if he didn't know and plus him being over five hundred years old wasn't a little troubling.

The door to the house opened and out came Alex's brothers, first it was older one possible sixteen or older and then another one aged thirteen, and the last one possible ten they all had same hair colour as Alex, a light brown and soft brown eyes too. They rushed out the door in school uniform and down the road heading for school. Alex walked out of the garden after them and stopped by the car watching them go.

"Time to say goodbye."Alex said, sadly. I knew she meant her little brothers and the fact she had to let them go

"Right course its what we expected."Hal said, clearly missjudging the situation.

"Not you, your idiot, them..."Alex said, gesturing to her little brother walking down the hill "..to this."Alex said, meaning her old life.

"Really?"I asked. It didnt' seem that it would be that easy to let go of your life, your family, your everything just like that.

"They've restarted building their world as the distance gets greater and greater their just gonna get stronger and stronger. To watch that happen would be like slowly dying, again."Alex said, pausing as she watched them before taking a deep breath "...I've got to move on now as much as they do."Alex said.

Everyone just watched her amazed, she was so strong to let them go, having lost your family is one thing but giving them up is whole different thing entirely.

"C'mon lets go home."Alex said with chirpy laugh, as she reached to door and hoped inside, as we all did ready to go home, well back to Honolulu Heights for me.

"One thing I don't I get, I get that the men with sticks and rope we after me, they go after ghost that haven't crossed over but I thought they couldn't cross over to this plain?"Alex said, thinking about what Hal said about them.

"They can't, not in their true form."Hal said, well they seemed very really to me and that bruise on my arm seems really and sore.

"Well the manged it somehow."Alex said. Hold one there was something else that confused apart from the whole burning of my skin, he said something to Alex.

"Wait there was something before they left he said 'he will rise'. What does that mean? Who will rise?"I asked, as I shook my head in confused.

"It is as if something is changing. As if the barriers between the worlds are becoming weaker."Hal said, but if that wasn't happen the whole world will dissolve into madness and full of ghost and god knows what else

"That's not good, is it?"Tom asked.

"No, very not good."Hal said, as he started to car and drove off, in silence as we thought about what Hal said.


	10. Officially Moving In

Chapter 9 - Officially Moving In

Slowly pulling up to Honolulu Heights, as I rested my head on the window looking out, no one had hardly spoken since leaving Alex's house, I guess it was good thing as no one had the right thing to say, I didn't, I doubt Tom did, as for Hal didn't know.

"Someones at 'ouse."Tom said, breaking the silence and everyone darted eyes to the door to see a man, dressed in the normal clothes as a 'dliver man' and he held a clipboard in his hands.

"Did someone order something? Or expecting something?"I asked, as I lent in between the seats looking up at the house.

"No, but lets find out."Hal said.

Hal parked the car up, and we all got out and noticing are arrival the man walked towards us, adjusting his cap to hide his short black hair, and looked at us through his tired blue eyes.

"Hello good morning, sir. Do you live here?"The man asked, with obvious a false smile. It seemed like he had a long day and his normal bright friendless had gone.

"Yes, is there a problem?"Hal asked.

"Not with you, i'm looking for..Miss Elodine Reinwald."The man said, as read my name of the clipboard. Me? That's a little strange since I don't live here I don't expect anything delivered.

"Yeah right here."I said, as I made my way in front to the man.

"Hello ma'am, I have a parcels here for you, so could you just sign here."The man said, as he passed me the clip board and took out two large parcels from the van.

"Wait a minute how did you know I as here, I was just visiting here."I said, as I signed the clipboard.

"All I was told was to deliver a packages, here, to a you and this letter."The man said, with a forced smile as he passed me a brown envelope.

"Wait.."I said, but he was already walking off leaving the three boxes at my feet, and the letter in my hand and drove off without a goodbye or see ya later.

"El..its all your stuff."Tom said, I looked to see him knelt down and opened a box. He was right, there was my stereo and oranments and photos of families and friends and I quickly knelt down to the other and in there was all my clothes. Then it hit me, as I jumped up from the floor with a growl.

"I knew she would do this, she just couldn't wait till I was gone to kick me out and let her fucking stupid friend in.."I said to myself in rage as I clenched my fists and grounded my teeth in anger.

"El wat your talking 'bout?"Tom asked.

"Keisha, my flatmate we've never liked each other I've only ever lived in there because my boss owned the flat and rented it out to us, but he wouldn't do that.."I said.

"What about the letter?"Alex said.

I riped it open and there in black and white was my notice of being fired due negative attitude to customs and staff, and a unnoticed leave of abbesses for work, which is apparently a good enough of reason to get me sacked from work. On the plus side I had my next pay check and a bit more which was some sorta of bribe.

"What!. I told him I was going away for a coupe of weeks. That sly bitch, she been planning this every since I told her that I was going away. All those arguments about the dishes and shit, I said I wasn't leaving as I needed the job and the place to live and now i'm homeless and unemployed."

"She can't do that."Hal said.

"Apparently she can, as its right here, with my next pay check and little more as if they was paying me be silent."I said.

"What a bitch."Alex said, taking the words right out of mouth. I couldn't believe she was so spiteful that she would just chuck me out, I only left Toms address in case something happened not for her to ship away.

"I'm gonna kill her, real I am, I will walk there and bash down that door and ripe her fucking head off."I said, as I growled and try to turn and walk away but Tom took hold of my unbruised arm.

"El calm down."Tom said, as he grabbed my arms. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes as I let the anger wash away but not completely.

"Lets take this stuff in and think of something in the house, I think we are creating a scene."Hal said, I looked around to see people had stopped in the streets and looking are way with gossip brimming in their eyes.

"Keeping on walking!"I shouted, and they turned away and scuttled of like rats. I took hold of one of box's and Tom took the other and we walked in the house.

Sometimes human women can be so bitchy and sly i.e Keisha. I couldn't believer that she kicked my out of my own, MY OWN HOME and here I am not talking to her and she doesn't deaning a thing and is happy that she did it. If I could jump through the phone right now I would beat her up.

"No..you listen to me, I will come back and get my room back..."I said into my cellphone as I gripped it tight almost breaking it.

"Just try, I've changed the locks and Simone is in your room now, so don't even think about coming back El."Keisha said with snaky laugh.

"How did you even convince Mark to fire me anyway. I know he'd never do it and he wouldn't kick me out either, so tell me Keisha what did you do?"I asked, curiously.

"Oh, the old bat died and his wife took over, so I told her a little truth about how you and Mark had a 'spacial' relationship after packing up all your mining stuff and thanks for address you gave me, saved a lot of trouble."Keisha said, with her snide voice.

"Bitch."I snarled.

"Yeah you too, bye forever Elodine, by the way your name is stupid and freaky just like you, talking to yourself and don't deny it."Keisha said, with snide only seemed that I talked to myself as I was talking to ghost that came to me for advice and help and sure I would help them, sue me for helping the un-dead.

"Fuck you."I shouted, as I ended the phone call and chucked it across the room, luckily Alex caught with her telekinesis powers and grabbed it before it hit the ground. Everything looked at me shocked, as I normal wasn't this anger.

"I guess it didn't go well."Hal said.

"No it didn't, she kicked me out and when my boss died she told his wife that I slept with him and got me fired. I knew she wanted to this."I said.

"El, I'm sorry."Alex said as she passed me my phone.

"No, its okay not your fault. I just have to find somewhere to live and a new job as I can't live off nothing."I said, as I sat down on a stool with huff.

"Ya can live 'ere."Tom said, I stared at him shocked. I couldn't do that, I just was staying here for a week tops just to see Tom and how he was doing not live here.

"No, Tom I can't do that."I said.

"Yeah you can, I said you can and I don't care what Hal and Alex says, your my little sister and i'm not letting you disappear from my life again or living out on streets."Tom said, whoa go Tom with his authority but I couldn't live in house where i'm not wanted.

"I'm with Tom, the whole boys dominating this house and now its even."Alex said chirpy as she sat down next to with a smile.

"I agree she can stay too, Alex will have company."Hal said, I stared him with quizzical look I thought he would get shot of me as soon as he could, don't want temptation for long.

"Are you all serious?"I asked.

"Yes, welcome."Alex said, as she gestured her arms around the house. I hugged Tom tight, I was glad I was living here and especially with my big brother Tom and maybe with time my crush on Hal will go.


	11. A New Job With A Vampire And Werewolf

Chapter 10 - A New Job With A Vampire And Werewolf

"I've have been here just as long as you and I don't know why they made you manger and not me."Tom complained. I knew why they did it, but I didn't like it.

"And why i'm even working here, the uniforms are horrible, i'm wearing a skirt for god-sack."I said as I looked down at my new uniform of short black shirt, blouse and red waist coat. I didn't like it on Tom or Hal and now I hate it on me.

Its not like I don't want to work here I was glad Hal was able to get me job so quickly. I was moving from cafe to hotel its not like things are different, just new people and other hotel related stuff.

"Whats wrong with skirts?"Alex asked, still throwing bits of bread at Hal, who just gave her look and didn't say anything.

"There just so..so."I said, as gestured with my hands towards my skirt. I hated them with passion there was just something about them that I didn't like. Maybe it was I remember Cassy saying 'skirts are what girls are suppose to wear, and I never do what I'm suppose to do' - maybe that's why she got killed.

"That's makes no sense."Hal said, as he sort out the food on the long table. I could defiantly see hes OCD shinnying through.

"Neither does your face."I snapped back, as I moved the drinks away from the edge as Hal had sort them out perfectly and incorrectly and maybe I just wanted to do it, to annoy him.

"That doesn't even make sense either."Hal said, as he lifted up Alex legs to dust away the food.

"Oh, just shut up."I said with a snarly attitude.

"Tom I'm just acting manger and I have know idea. Tom I wasn't for privy for the deliberations."Hal said, walking around the table, arrange food and wiping the table.

"There, that its because you say 'privy' and you don't mean the bogs."Tom said.

"Its just a title, Tom. It doesn't change a thing.."Hal said, when suddenly a piece of food hit on the face "..Will you please stop that? Its unsanitary."Hal said, annoyed.

"I know."Alex said with laughed and a smirk.

I don't know why Tom was all upset with not being named manger, it just a title and its more work and responsibility, I doubt he'd want that, anyway when Patsy comes back, if she comes back Hal will be demoted back to his normal job.

"What happened to that Patsy bird anyway? Did she just walk out?"I asked. She didn't seem the one just to walk out, despite only meeting her briefly

"She was always high strung, but clearly the pressure got too much for her. But i'm sure she will be back soon and we can return to are original roles and responsibilities."Hal said, which was all clearly aimed at Tom.

"Until then its gonna by all 'Tom, can you help you help out a reception?'..'Tom, Mrs Smith, left her key in her room, can you let her in?'.."Tom said, he was complaining about his normal jobs but he didn't before, its just because Hal was manger now.

"You do know theses are your actually jobs?"Hal said.

"Because I won't put up with it, Hal!. For starters its full moon tonight, I'm having the night off. I'm just gonna walk out and go home. And what are you going to do about it, eh?"

"Jeesh, are you always this agitated every full moon."I muttered which Tom heard as he snapped his head to me.

"Shut up El."Tom said, I never knew he was more aggressive at full moon.

"Stupid werewolf."I said.

"I heard that."Tom said.

"Well I said it out loud, if didn't want you to hear it, I would have said in my head wouldn't I?"I said. Tom was about to say something which I knew was going to be an insult.

"Elodine, today's really not the day. I knew that Tom so I scheduled you the night off."Hal said.

"Did you hear that then? Did you hear it? And so it begins."Tom said, as he leaned to the left of Hal and spoke to Alex while Hal just looked amused.

Suddenly a man strolled in, and we all turned are heads to the door. He was middle aged, with curly brown hair that inched over his forehead, with hazel eyes that looked us, looking at him. He wasn't a slim man, but he wasn't overweight, he wore a blue blazer with denim jeans and and simple grey button-up shirt.

Suddenly Tom seemed memorised by him, as did Hal, I guess he was something supernatural, not a ghost as everyone could see him and he was giving a speech here, not a vampire as I swear i've seen him on TV and vampires don't show up on film. So I'm gonna go werewolf.

"Werewolf."Hal said.

The werewolf stopped on the platform where his cardboard cut out was, he glanced at us for second, before he spoke in his hand free mic.

"Testes, one, two. Testes, one, two."He said, with a deep voice into the mic. Little bit bassy, but we can live with hit. So, what are the lighting choice? What have we got to play with?"The man asked, he does realize this is little hotel.

"Me?.."Tom asked, the man nodded. Tom turned around and walked to the lights "..Off.."Tom said, flicking the lights off.

"Okay."The man said, taking a swig of the his water.

"And on."Tom said flicking the lights on.

"Okay, lets go with on."The man said.

"That would seem the best option."I said, Alex smirked as the man glanced at me but didn't say anything.

This guy, Larry had to speak the must bullshit i've ever heard. I don't if I wanted to leave or just say to enjoy the shambles of it. I know Hal and Alex thought the same as their face was in shock and Alex had her usual amused smirk.

"The hotel door closed behind me, I didn't have a key. Locked out in the corridors of The Dorchester, London. Not quite full monty. Calm down, ladies. Still had on my dressing gown over a pair of pants. But it took me 25 minutes to get another key..."Larry said, pausing to let out a obviously a fake laugh "..hilarious."Larry said, pausing to look at his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Does anyone think this is bullshit?"I whispered, as I was sat down next to Alex, while Hal and Tom stood up.

"Yeah."Alex said.

"I'm reminded of the time I met my wonderful wife. winner of Miss Avon and Somerset 1992, and 94'. All the same person. Don't worry, I'm not a Mormon. Double the nagging. Who needs it?. We met at a wild party after Children In Need. Erm..when we meet there were certainly sparks, because I reversed my BMW series six into her Renault Cilo. Our bumps, then our..mouths."Larry said, to which was replied by a cough.

I was at my new home of Honolulu Heights, it was nice to call it home, instead of my room with my flatmate. Despite it being big house and only being the three of us, it didn't seem empty. One thing that was strange was the Hal seemed to be avoiding me more.

"Hal's got a girlfriend."Tom said, as he jumped down the steps and walked into the room, collapsing on the couch.

I heard the sound of shoes walking on the wooden floor outside the door. I looked up to see Hal enter the room, however he wasn't wearing his usual clothes, he wore a brown suit, with white shirt underneath and ascot.

"I have not 'got a girlfiend'."Hal said.

"He's visiting a girl."Tom said, I could see the humour building up in Alex's eyes as they was too many jokes to say.

"And judging from that get up, she's got a very goo sense of humour."Alex said, as she stared at the suit.

"Lady Mary is simple an acquaintance of mine, noting more."Hal said.

"Wow. An acquaintance with Lady Mary? Ha, that's prison slang, surely?"Alex said, was she some crazy vampire, but I thought wasn't allowed to hang around with vampires.

"No hanging around with fangs, Hal. Them's are the rules."Tom said, strictly.

"Fangs really Tom?. Even I know that's insulting."I said, not being a vampire I should know that 'fangs' was insult.

"Elodine is right, so please don't call us that. Lady Mary is not a vampire. She is ghost, who died, some years ago."Hal said, Alex, Lady Mary both ghost and I bet they both wanted to him.

"Wait a minute. You know a ghost. Another female ghost and you didn't tell me?"Alex said.

"Because I knew there was no point. You really wouldn't get along."Hal said, away to but it suitably

"I think that for me and my new friend Mary to decide, don't you?"Alex said.

"Absolutely not. Lard Mary is a shy, fragile creature, with an innocence i'm determined to protect."Hal said. I really wanted to meet this 'Lady Mary' character, maybe she could tell me about Hal more.

"What, you think I will corrupt her?"Alex asked.

"I think you'd corrupt Keith Richards. So, if you don't mind?"Hal said, as he gave us one last look before walking out the room, and out the door. Alex pulled a face of disgust.

"Told you. Girlfriend."Tom said.

"El, other room."Alex said, as she took hold of my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Whats up?"I asked, with pleasant smile which wasn't returned, Alex was clearly annoyed by what Hal said to her.

"Were following, Hal."Alex said, I thought it was a good idea as we need to know what Hal was doing and meet Mary.

"Okay."I said, with a smirk I was about to leave the kitchen when Alex grabbed my arm.

"What, no questions?"Alex asked.

"Nope.."I said, as I walked out the double doors to see Tom was still in the room "..were going out, Girl stuff. Back later. Bye."I said, as I grabbed my coat and walked out of house, with Alex outside waiting as she must have rent-ghost out.

"Which way?"I asked, Alex pointed to the left and we rushed down the hill towards the way Hal went.


	12. Lady Mary The Ghost

Chapter 11 - Lady Mary The Ghost

Hal had traveld to some old castle, it was a tourist site now, and as it was sunny day serval families had shown up and having picnics, i've always wanted that with my family, me, Casey, Mum and Dad and even Tom and McNair but I couldn't have both lives. After investigating the whole castle, reciving a few funny looks for talking to myself, we found Hal and his shy, fragile, innocent Lady Mary.

Lady Mary was beautiful I just wasn't a fan of her 18th century dress that was a salmon colour and had ruffles and strings the whole old dress thing. She had brown hair, that was curled at the back in ringlets and deep brown eyes to match. Hal seemed more formal with her, his walked more 'posh' and talked posh too.

"They talk a little stange, don't they?"I said, as I watched Hal and Lady Mary walk down the grand staircase.

"I've got an idea."Alex said, before I could ask the ran out from behind the wall towards Hal and Lady Mary "..Boo!"Alex shouted and laughed after.

"Alex.."I said through laughter.

"His face. Shat you right up."Alex said, with giggle. Hal did seem shocked by Lady Mary looked confused at Alex "..Alex. Hows it going?"Alex said, as she held out her hand to Lady Mary, before turning to me "..El, c'mon out."Alex said, and both Hal and Lady Mary looked my way.

"Well you ruined my oppunity..."I said, walking out which received even more bizzare looks from the pair "..Hi i'm Elodine, but call me El."I said. Hal suddenly stepped forward and took hold of my arm aswell as Alex, and dragged us away from Lady Mary.

"Ooh, hold that thought."Alex said. Hal stopped when we was out of ear shot of Lady Mary, and he didn't seem happy, he basically made us curious to come.

"I thought we decided you two was staying at home?"Hal said with a strict tone.

"Well you didn't say nothing to me."I said.

"It was self explantory."Hal said. I knew that but I was playing dumb as I was being nosy or as I call it 'my own style',

"And you decided I'd be staying at home, but I and El decided to ignore you."Alex said, Hal just rolled his eyes and turned away and looked at Lady Mary.

"Oh come on, Hal, stop being all Hal about this."I said, with a sigh.

"Plus I've got no one else to talk about ghost-stuff."Alex said.

"What about Elodine?"Hal asked, yeah I would love to talk about it was Alex and would but I'm not a ghost I don't and never fully understand what Alex is feeling.

"I did died, not dead."I said.

"And I swear, I won't swear."Alex said, holding out her hands in defense.

"We shall keep her innocent."I said, we really can't be are selfs as she was from a completly different time period and what we thought was right couldn't be right in her time period.

Hal turned around to Lady Mary with an apolygetic smile "..Lady Mary, allow me introduce Alex, a new ghost acquaintance, and Elodine.."Hal said his voicing trailing off unsure how to explain my perdicment. Lady Mary bowed to us, I bowed back to her as did Alex.

"I'm human that can see ghost, is that so hard to say Hal."I said.

"I didn't want to shock her, its unsual for humans to see them."Hal said, well never!.

"Well never, if it was, I wouldn't have got ten million eyes staring at me, when I was talking to Alex."I said, with a glare at Alex.

"Yeah, they thought she was a nut job."Alex said, with a chuckle. I knew she was personably talking to me and making me talk back to get a reaction.

"Ha, ha."I said, in fake laughter. I'd rather not get sent to mental home, and if I would go Alex was coing with me.

"Elodine, see it from there perespective."Hal said, and yeah I was and I could see she was fine, as was Alex and all other i've talked too.

"I am and I bet Lady Mary isn't as shocked as you was."I said, remebring Hal scream out in shock when he say me talk to Alex.

"I was not that shocked."Hal said.

"See it from my prespective."I said, mimicing his voice.

"That's not how I speak."Hal said, as I could clearly hear him play down on his accent. I pulled 'I-told-you' look, and Hal just turned away from me and towards Lady Mary.

"Yeah you do."I said.

"I see. And I take it you two are, um..I'm not sure what the modern parlance is.."Lady Mary said, her voice trailing off as she looked between me and Hal.

"What? Shagging?"Alex said, earning me and Hal to burst out laughing,

"God no, no way..."I said, as I stopped laughing. Sure, I did fanice Hal but he was a vampire and there was no future for us.

"Nothing of the sort. Friends no more, in fact we share our abode with Alex, and a lycanthrope."Hal said.

"The _lycanthrope_ is called Tom, hes my brother. And me and Hal will never happen, hes a vampire and I'm human never a good combination, despite who they people are."I said, and right after that came the akward silense, I thought it was a little strange that Lady Mary didn't assume

"This is one crazy big dress, isn't it? Still, I suppose it saves you shaving your legs, right?"Alex said, looking at Lady Mary up and down.

"Have you get any guillotines or stuff?"I asked, looking around "..Oh, is there a dungeon in here?"I asked, exicted.

"Yeah, is there a dungeon?"Alex asked, exicted too, as we was talking about finding Hal, I was fasinated by it and so was Alex.

"My god, this place is so cool."Alex said, as she turned and walked into another room.

"Better then any musem my dad used to took me too."I said, turning around and followed Alex into another room. It was a large room with tall windowns bring in the sunny day light. In the middle was a large dinning table with cups, plates and other statues that was in the 19th century.

"Its huge."Alex said, as she looked up at the roof.

"Yeah, massive, whatever you do, don't rent-ghost or I'd be lost."I said, Alex turned and nodded.

"Promise."Alex said, as she walked to table at the side and looked at the objects on the table. I did too, I had to say it was fasinating.

"No, seriously, what?"I heard Hal say from behind. I turned to see Hal and Lady Mary walked into the room and Lady Mary walked to us.

"Mistress Alex. I feel we have much to learn for one another, though we've hardly conversed."Lady Mary said, dissmissing me and talked to mainly Alex. I guess she didn't like me.

"Yes tottaly."Alex said.

"And as it seems that Lord Harry has other urgent businesses to attend, it appears that we wil have are chance."Lady Mary said, he did? I thought he didn't have work to late and his only buisness was seeing Lady Mary today.

"What?.."Hal said, but Lady Mary gave him a secret look "..Yes. I have business, urgent business to go and do. But, in my fervent hope that you will both become better acquainted."

"A sentiment I echo."Lady Mary said.

"What about El?"Alex asked, I didn't really want to intrude on her and Lady Marys tme to bond as they will have enerinty to get to know each other.

"Its okay, go ahead, I've got..stuff."I said, as I didn't want to ruin Alex and her only ghost friend time to bond.

"Lord Harry, Mistress El."Lady Mary said, as she bowed to us.

"Lady Mary."Hal said, as he bowed, I bowed too, aas it seemed the polit thing to do as she said goodbye to me.

"Cya Alex.."I said, and Hal took my arm and pulled me away before I could even wave, what bit him or not of what he bit "..Well your in rush."I whiseperd, as I tried to keep up with his pace.

"Just keeping walking."Hal said, as we walked out of the castle and Hal let go of my arm as we stood in the entrance of the stately home.

"Well your just rude."I said.

"You shouldn't have come here in the first place, I told you-"Hal was saying but inturrpted him.

"No, you didn't, you told Alex and she off with a new friend, and I'm here with you."I said, which I immedaitly regretted it as I didn't mean it.

"Whats wrong with me?"Hal asked.

"Nothing, I didn't mean, well theres one thing, whats with the suit?"I asked with a laugh.

"This was top fashion."Hal said as he straighted out his suit with proudness.

"Yes the keyword is 'was'."I said.

"Elodine.."Hal said, in warning tone. I better stop mocking him now, Hal was a gentleman and him visting Lady Mary was sweet.

"Sorry, I shouldn't mock you because you talk and act proper even thought it on border line OCD and sometimes over. And you visting Lady Mary is sweet, and something fangs normal woudn't do."I said with smirk as I know he didn't like the term 'fangs'.

"Anyway what are you doing, we've got two hours for work begins."Hal said, dismissing my fangs term. I tottaly forget about that, I did have a couple of hours to kill and Hal wasn't my primary person to talk too.

"I'm gonna go out, maybe get some tea and scones."I said, with a light sarcastic tone.

"Really?"Hal said.

"God no, i'm gonna go library."I said, as I remember passing a library on the way here and maybe I be able to find something that i've been searching for.

"Why?"Hal asked curiously.

"I need to find something, so if you exuse me I'll see you back at the house."I said, as I turned and walked down the stone steps and towards the exit of the site.

"Goodbye."I heard Hal call from being me, I just waved my hand back to Hal without looking at him, and if he follows me, he will be sorry.

"Hello, I'm looking for a book 'The Children of the New Forest', sir."I asked the middle aged blading man at the front desk. He looked at me through his thicked rimmed old fashined glasses with a bags under eyes inticating that hadn't slept in awhile.

"Let me have look."He said, in drowsy voice. He tapped the name into the computer and waited the aging computer to show up the name. I wait for him to say not as nearly ever place I looked it didn't exist.

"Yes."The man said, hold one did he say 'yes'.

"Seriously?"I asked, but

"Yes, it acutally being sold, as its an old book and we need the money to restore are books."The man said, this say couldn't get any better.

"Can I buy it, now?"I asked as I went to reach for my purse.

"You'll have to get me first. Its on the third floor, near the back, in the 19th century children novels, authour Frederick Marryat so in section M."The man said,

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me."I said, as I leaned over the desk and hugged him, which stopped many peoples in what they was doing, I pulled back "..sorry."I said, before runing away and dodging people in my way.

I found it, the book i've been searching ever since dad died, the book 'The Children Of The New Forest' was a book my father always read me since I was a child, it was secret of mine and dads. I know ever word, and sometimes I told it dad to cheer him up.

I sat down on chair, as I opened the book and began to read it, and every line came back to me. It was as if dad was here now reading it to me.

"You came here for a book?"I heard a familiar English accent, Hal followed me, I put down my book to see Hal stood in front of me.

"Hal, what are you doing here, I told you not to follow me? And what happened to suit?"I asked, as he was now dressed in black t-shirt, a leather jacket, jeans all modern day clothes.

"You said nothing about me following you and I couldn't walk in here with that suit, it would seem particular."Hal said, I was going to say even without the suit he'd be strange.

"I guess your right."I said, Hal sat next to me and looked at the book in my hand.

"The Children Of The New Forest?"Hal asked, reading the title.

"Yes.."I said, standing up to leave but Hal took hold of my arm and pulled me back down and held me there "..Let me go."I said.

"Tell me."Hal said softly.

"No."I said, as I tried to get up again but Hal tugged me back down on the chair. Luckily no one was around to see this.

"Why not?"Hal asked, I tried to shove his arm away but he was strong and he held me there.

"Fine.."I said, and Hal let go of my arm "..My dad used to read me this book, I love it, But after he died I couldn't bring me self to read it, and when I did, I couldn't find it."I said.

"So you found it now?"Hal asked gesturing to the book.

"Yeah, when we was following you, we passed this place so decide to come in and have a look."I said.

"You know, your have only just me, and you have told me several things about yourself."Hal said, which was true but for some reason I felt like I could trust.

"I trust you. I know it seems strange as we only met a couple weeks ago but Tom trusts and therefore I trust you."I said.

"Did you ever think that somewhere in your life, you would be in a library telling a vampire your secrets."Hal said, and since I was killed by them I thought I would be dead and I mean completely before I would be in the same room as a vampire.

"Never, but since I met you, my views on vampires are changing."I said

"Changing?"Hal asked confused.

"I used to hate them with passion and thought if one day they all just died I wouldn't mind but since I met you and learnt what you have achieve, then maybe every vampire can change."I said, Hal didn't reply back straight away as I knew he was thinking about what I said.

To other that hate vampire would think I am mad, and maybe I was, classing every vampire like Hal, a person that could change, but I had to keep hope.

"Your possible the first human to ever think that whole race of monsters could change from me."Hal said, well i'm me, the new me, who doesn't judge people.

"You are Lord Harry."I said, with a smirk, as I remembered what Lady Mary said in the stately home and didn't mock him for it.

"Don't."Hal said, with peeved tone.

"Sorry...Lord Harry."I said, with a giggle Hal gave me an glare, I guess he really doesn't like that name.

"Seriously don't."Hal said.

"Sorry, I was just surprised by Lady Mary calling you that. You know Lady Mary did she die in a similar way to and you don't have to answer if you don't want to."I said.

"No, it fine and yes she did die similar way to Alex, but it was me that killed..her."Hal said, and real forced himself to admit it.

"Oh."I said, as I real didn't know what to say, well what to do say to guy who just admit to killing someone. It not congrats for sure.

"It was the other me, the bad me, he was high on what you call...ecstasy."Hal said, he took drugs as a vampire but I thought it didn't effect them.

"Drugs?"I asked confused

"Your really not getting what i'm hinting do you. I mean..sex."Hal said, bluntly.

"Oh..i'm really not good on this field, and I mean not at all."I said, with a cough to try and cover up my embarrassment.

"Really?"Hal asked shocked.

"Look, no offense this is awkward and personal and yes I have shared many things with you but this is not one of them."I said, as I could feel a heat rise up my neck and to my cheeks and my un-nerved speech was ruined.

"Your blushing."Hal said. This moment couldn't get anymore worse, unless Tom and Alex came in then it be a fucking party.

"Ergg.."I said, as I hide my face and I was too embarrassed to run away.

"Oh my god, its true, you never..."Hal said, his voice trailing off as he realised that I was pure as the virgin Mary but I'm not pregnant with the saviour.

"Yes."I said, rather loudly as there was no need to hid it now.

"Even kissing?"Hal asked.

"Okay you want the truth, here it is, I've never kissed someone, or slept with someone or anything like that, my life was so messed up I never got the chance of the whole teenage romance."I said, with a anger breaths. Hal eyes said it all, he was shocked as now er days its not normal for girls my age to me a 'virgin'.

"Elodine.."Hal started to say but I wasn't going to get anymore embarrassed as already was and it seemed as if I couldn't.

"No Hal, right now I am going to get up, buy this book and forget this conversation ever happened as are you. I shall see at work, Goodbye Hal and tell anyone and I will have to stake you."I said, with a smile even though my words meant death.

"Okay."Hal said, with a quick nod.

"Good, so this never happened so I won't be saying goodbye."I said.

"So not goodbye Elodine."Hal said, I smiled and grabbed my book and turned around and walked away as quick as I could and faster as I could, I darned not to look back due to the embarrassment.


	13. Larry The Obnoxious Werewolf

Chapter 13 - Larry The Obnoxious Werewolf

"Yes ma'am."I said in fake voice and false smile. I had to have 'people skills' and even if I don't want to be, I had to be kind people and previous jobs that associated people I was rude and judgmental but now I'm the new Elodine.

"Thank waitress."The brunette woman said. Waitress, is she blind can see not see me badge with my name on it. Its not for me to read and remember my name its for them to know my name.

"Its El, look at my badge, you don't even have to ask."I said rather frustrated I don't know its the woman or the conversation with Hal it kept on my mind and luckily I haven't seen him.

"Sorry.."The woman said trying to apologize

"Oh, your not sorry, i'm just someone to you that you don't give a shit about."I said.

"Sorry about that ma'am, if you will excuse us."I heard the person I really didn't want to see now behind me, Hal. I felt hands take hold of my shoulders and turn me around and guide me to the kitchen.

"So she deserved it."I said, before Hal could even talk. Hal had changed yet again, into the light grey suit with a red tie.

"Elodine, you have to be nice to the customers."Hal said, I knew that but I was mad at him and I wasn't going me kind self.

"Who says?"I said with a snappy attitude.

"I say and I'm the current manger so have to do what I say, now if you excuse me I have to see what Larry's doing."Hal said. Larry was still here? I thought he left yesterday when he talk did, and thank god to that.

"The obnoxious werewolf?"I asked, Hal didn't say anything but let out a frustrated sigh and turned to go out the door but stopped and turned to me.

"Elodine you must take you frustration out on are guest."Hal said.

"Oh, shut up."I said with a growl.

"Since you told me I've notice you really need a man, you are more hormonal."Hal said, he did not say that, but was it true?.

"Shut up, Hal."I shouted, as I grabbed a spoon and chucked at him. Hal moved quickly and the doors spun shut and he walked to Larry, and the spoon hit the door. Was Hal right?.

Sure I would love romance, but I was to odd for someone, I could see ghost that meant I talk to myself and my brother could ripe the heads of any boy I dated every full moon. I thought sometimes I was using the supernatural to hide the fact I didn't want a boyfriend. Sure when I had to pretend to be Hals girlfriend was easy but that's not the point.

"Elodine!"I heard Hal call. I sighed and grabbed the tea tray and placed a smile on my face and forget about everything and get on with life.

Next day had arrived, I hadn't spoken to Hal, I haven't seen Alex nor Lady Mary and Tom was fascinated with Larry the werewolf, and I was at work with Tom.

"You haven't been talking to Hal lately?"Tom asked, as we walked down the steps towards the kitchen after letting in another hangover guests into their hotel.

"Well he's an idiot."I said.

"Why? You used to like him."Tom said. I do still like him but he was just annoying me and I was a little angry at him, but I don't hate him.

"I don't dislike him I'm just annoyed at him."I said, and Toms eye brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Why?"Tom asked. I really don't want to tell him about what me and Hal talked about. It was something I never, ever wanted to talk about with Tom.

"Just something he said - it doesn't matter."I said, waving my hand trying to get him to dismiss it. As Tom was about to talk about something, something out of the back door caught my eye. It was Larry, the werewolf wearing a bright blue flower dress.

"Is that Larry?"I said, pointing to back door and it got Toms attention too, who looked bewildered at the sight. I guess he just came from the night in the woods. Larry reached the door and realized that the door doesn't open from his side.

Kindly Tom walked to him and opened the door, I guess he would understand his predicament. Larry entered and I notice the muck streaks on his face and arms and also was the claw mark.

"I've got my own cellar now. A lot less faff."Tom said, referring to are cellar and where he changed last night.

"Yes, the cellar. You're very pleased with your cellar, aren't you?"Larry said and immediately knew that he didn't want his other 'personality' raveled.

"Look at the state of ya. No offence, but I know the signs. Woke up in the woods then ya?"Tom said looking him up and down

"Yeah, a bit of crazy night last night, actually. Um..some of the people from the show dragged me out to a club and..absolute carnage, had about four pints. Then a casino and fell in with a stag do. Nice lads, but I lost a bet. So here we are. I think I can hear my pager."Larry said as he edged his way to the door.

"It's alright, you know."Tom said.

"What do you mean?"Larry asked concerned, I guess he never met any other werewolf's.

"I'm a werewolf too."Tom said, which made Larry stumble back.

"Not me, just his sister..."I said, with awkward smile and Larry looked at me up and down with his eyes creeping me out "..So, this is your thing, i'm going to work."I said, turning and walked away as quickly as I could.

Strolling into the room with my head and mind filled with the book in my hands. Tom was somewhere, Hal was somewhere to in the house. And god knows where Alex was as she out adventure with Lady Mary.

A clicking sound brought my attention, I looked at the window to see Hal sat there, a jigsaw in front of him and chess timer at the side of him. I haven't talked or seen Hal since yesterday, and the awkward talk, but if I was going to live with him I had to forget about it.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"Jigsaw puzzle."Hal said, keeping his eyes on the white card piece on the table and fixed on together and taped the timer and began looking for another piece. He was clearly forgetting what he said yesterday.

"I can see that, but what with the chess timer."I said, as I sat down across from him.

"You know chess?"Hal asked, looking from his game. Whats so unusual for a girl to play chess? It a good game.

"You get bored, you learn chess."I said, remembering the times I used to play chess with dad, Tom and even McNair in the caravan in the woods.

Suddenly Alex rent-ghosted at the table, making me jump and Hal not to move an inch "..We need to talk about Mary."Alex said, with her serious tone.

"I did say you'd find her dull."Hal said, he did say that.

"What she do? Say a swear word? Or worse not bow when you said goodbye?"I said using fake shocked tone. Alex did her famous eye roll at me.

"Haha, and 'dulls' not the word I would use. Erm, 'crazy sordid bat-shit shocking' is more in favor "Alex said, okay now i'm official intrigued.

"I'm sorry is this some new youth slang word for 'boring'? I do try to keep up.."Hal said, and yet he talks very posh.

"Yeah not a slang word."I said.

"Mary is not who she thinks she is, Hal. The whole posh totty thing - its just an act."Alax said. I knew there was something fishy about her.

"Why on earth would she do that?"Hal asked, which was good point.

"I don't know and I don't care. But what I'm worried about is the fact the she's been stuck here for 200 years and it's turned her into a total frothing loon. Is that's whats going to happen to me?"Alex asked.

"Look, even if you don't pass over for a while, I'm sure you'd cope with it admirably. You and Mary are completely different people after all."Hal said softly.

It was nice that he could comfort Alex about the whole ghost thing and what a lot good Mary was she made her more concerned then anything. Tom walked into the room without a hello and went straight to the window and looked out the blinds.

"Had a thing with you. Got killed. Stuck here as a ghost. But mates now. Does that ring any bells?"Alex said, hinting at the way Mary died. Tom must be waiting for something as he looked eagerly out the window for someone.

"Tom, you all right?"I asked.

"I'm fine. Are you?.."Tom asked not turning around to me "..Oh. Is that somebody at the door?"Tom said, as he shoved past my chair and made his way to the door. I heard the door bell go and Tom pull open the door quickly.

"Tom. My young apprentice."I heard the deep voice of Larry say. Please tell me he isn't going to stay here.

"Larry, come on in, mate."Tom said, I heard shuffling and then Larry emerged from the doorway in a grey suit which was much better then his flower dress. Under one arm was his cut figure in two and in the other was a suitcase.

"Alex, El, Hal this is Larry - the werewolf that did the talk."Tom said, walking behind Larry. Hal stood up to greet him, while Alex just looked at him.

"Hi Larry, I have to say you look better then you did this morning."I said, with smile.

"Hello, again."Larry said to me.

Larry placed his suitcase down, and passed his cut out figure to Tom rather rudely "...Greeting. Larry Chrysler."Larry said, walking to Alex and grabbed her hand to shack it.

"Hi."Alex said, shacking his hand.

"Very nice. The room. Love the place..."Larry said, as he stood back and looked around the room and then his eyes landed on Hal "..Buffet monitor. Good to see you again."Larry said, as he reached out his hand to Hal and they shook hands.

"Larry's going to teach me how to become more a successful werewolf. How'd feel about that, Hal?"Tom said, was he still on about Hal becoming a manger and not him.

"Good for you, Tom."Hal said kindly.

"Yeah, its good for me, Tom."Tom said, as he held the cut figure tighter.

"So, I am to take it you're two are werewolves as well?"Larry asked, didn't he know the true identity of Hal and Alex, Tom really should tell people what people are before bringing them into the house.

"No. I'm a vampire."Hal said straight away.

"And i'm a ghost."Alex said.

"As you know I'm not a werewolf, i'm kinder human. To put it simply I was brought back from the dead."I said, I could never really put a name on what I am, yeah I was human but my condition was vary from human.

"Very good. I can see what you're doing there. Using humor to break the ice. Great stuff."Larry said.

"So, I see you've brought a suitcase."Alex said, breaking the awkward silence. Larry looked down and then back up.

"Yeah, well, my tutoring can be quite time intensive. We thought rather than a lot of coming an going, I'd just stay here for a while."Larry said. How long was a while? A few days, weeks, years.

"Er, yeah. Larry's going to stay here for a while to train me."Tom said, I guess one more person wouldn't do any harm.

"Great. The more the merrier!"Hal said with a lot more enthusiasm then I thought.

"You're not the boss of me here, Hal. I can do what I like."Tom said, with a serious look. He was pulling this whole manger thing out of proportion.

"Yes, I know, I said it was great."Hal said.

"So?"Larry said, as he picked up his case. Everyone just stayed in the awkward silence as you could feel the tension between Hal and Tom and it seemed as if it was going to get worse.

"Oh."Tom said, and he turned and held out his arm signaling Larry to go on, to his new room.

"It was great to meet you three."Larry said with a small nod and then followed Tom out of the room and upstairs. If that wasn't odd then it was just me.

"Okay, official weird out."I said, as I got up from the chair. Hal didn't say anything but sat back down and played his jigsaw and Alex rent-ghost out of the room and to find Lady Mary. I just picked up my book, walked off, reading.

Tap, bored, tap, bored. Tapping the plastic pen on the wooden desk that is reception. I was yet again at work, it was my turn on the front desk today, Hal said I had to build my people skills. Yet, he still stayed close to me, as he was writing something down.

"Elodine, quit it."Hal said, and I stopped tapping the pen and placed on the desk and lent back on the chair.

"Is it always this boring on the front desk?"I asked

"Elodine, its your job."Hal said. I knew that I was just saying its very, very boring.

"Yeah, yeah."I said, with a wave of my hand. Tom walked into the room, disrupting are talking. Tom looked very different, he had Larry's suit on expect he had his own shirt. Larry was much bigger then Tom, and it didn't mean tall, so it looked baggy on him. But never the less Tom held his height and stood by the desk.

"Tom?"Hal asked, in way of hello and asking about why he was wearing Larry's suit.

"Hello Hal, El. Hal i've just come to congratulate you on your new position of manager."Tom said, as he held out his hand and Hal put his pen down and reached across and shock Tom's hand.

"Thank you, Tom. Is that Larry's suit?"Hal asked, he had noticed it too.

"You're not the only one who can wear a suit, Hally."Tom said, making me burst out laughing at 'Hally'.

"I got this printed off at the library."Tom said, as he pulled a card out of pocket and placed it in front of Hal, who picked it up and read it.

" 'Tom McNair Incorporated'?"Hal read, as he looked at the card back and front.

"Yep."Tom replied, popping the 'p'.

"I think your suppose to put something else on there, like a phone number or an email address."Hal said, Tom just snatched the card back and put in his pocket.

"I'll call you. Yeah, there's a new player in town. And he's got skills and the looks and motivations and the skills."Tom said.

"You already skills."I said, but Tom just ignored me and carried on telling Hal how successful he was.

"He's got the whole package."Tom said, and turned and walked off without a goodbye.

"Quite."Hal said, as he turned around, I leaned over the desk to see Tom walking to kitchen with a proud walk.

"Everything okay with your breakfast?.."Tom asked, red head guest who nodded and Tom carried on walking "..How's things, all right?.."Tom asked other guests and then he passed another waitress, I think she was called Ange.

"Ange, Ange!."Tom shouted across to her and she looked up and Tom flashed off his suit and Ange just nodded and returned back to work.

"I don't think Larry's helping him, he's more like turning him into another him."I said, as I sat back down on the chair.

"I think you right."Hal said, still watching Tom till he was out of sight and he also returned back to his work.

"I'm going keep an eye."I said, and Hal just nodded and returned to his manager duties.

I am afraid that Larry is a bad influence on Tom. Tom is kind and sweet and I think his lessons with Larry was going to change that, into something not him. I don't know why Tom thought he wasn't successful, he had achieved so much since I last saw him. He lives in house, with a vampire and has a job if that's not successful, what is?.

"Hal!."I called, as I walked down the steps of the house. I tired to look for Tom but I couldn't find him, maybe he was out, but the strange thing was that Larry was in the house.

"In here."I heard Hals voice from the back of the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen to see Hal in back area on the kitchen, he was in normal clothes and wore yellow gloves that reached his elbows. I guess he was washing up.

"You seen Tom?"I asked.

"No, I think he's out."Hal said, as he placed a tea cup on the shelf. I was about to ask him something else, but Larry walked into the kitchen, with his jacket hung of his hang an placed behind him and a tea cup in his hand, and he tossed it, rather loudly into the sink.

"Cheers."Larry said to Hal.

"Larry. Might I have a quick word?"Hal said, as he walked into the kitchen and Larry twist around on his heels to Hal, I perched myself on the table, as I knew he was going to talk about Tom..

"Shoot."Larry said.

"I was just wondering how Tom's lessons were progressing?"Hal asked, as he looked at the dirty cup in the sink.

"Yeah, very.. We're at a delicate stage. We're breaking down barriers."Larry said.

"To replace the with?"Hal asked as he leaned against the table next to me.

"Bridges. Castles. Affordable housing. Actually there's something i've been meaning to ask you-did you every meet Tom's father?"Larry asked Hal. It was strange he didn't ask me, I did tell him I was his sister.

"No, I never had the pleasure."Hal said.

"But I'm I right in thinking they kept him away from people? And the Tom was home schooled?"Larry asked.

"In someway."I said, before Hal could even speak. I knew McNair, he loved Tom and was a good father but he kept Tom from the world.

"You knew his father, wait didn't yous say you was his sister.."Larry said, remembering what I said to him.

"Not biological and I lived with Tom and McNair for two years after my own father died."I said, and Hal gave me a look of concern I just smiled to reassure him.

"So he was home schooled?"Larry asked again.

"McNairs lessons were exactly conventional."I said, as his lesson consists of killing vamps, staying alive, and nicking from small stores rather then big stores.

"You must take some credit for helping Tom adjust to society."Larry said to Hal. From what I heard they helped each other, Tom got Hal a job and kept him sane around humans, and I have notice Toms speech had improved since being around Hal.

"Tom's been very resourceful in that area."Hal said, sticking up for Tom as he knew he wasn't alliterate.

"Sorry, are you saying you haven't taught him anything? I mean your obviously a man of breeding and intelligence, whereas Tom was almost literally raised by wolves."Larry said, how very dare he!.

"Hey-"I started to shout in anger. There was no need for him to say that, Tom is normal apart from the werewolf thing, McNair raised him to be kind, helpful to others.

"Elodine.."Hal said, and I kept quiet allowing Hal to talk "..That's something of a sweeping statement."Hal said.

"And yet you felt no compulsion to pass on any of your...No, fine. Not really my place. Unbelievable."Larry said, well hes made it now, he said enough.

"I suppose the greatest test of a teacher's work is whether the student thrives without them. It'll be interesting so see Tom implement all the things you've taught him...once you've gone."Hal said, as he got off the leaning on the table and walked towards Larry pulling off his gloves.

"Once all of this is over. Its a big house. But not that big. How odd you must find our little step up here? How domesticated. Perhaps we are a little rigid but that structure seems to work for us. And we'll do all we can to protect it."Hal said.

I never seen Hal like this before. He was furious and yet protective of his home, his friends and Tom being one of them. My mind was telling my object it but something else was telling me to let him do it, he was fighting for Tom, Alex, himself and even myself.

"I'll bear that in mind."Larry said, trying to not seem phased by Hal, he turned away and walked out of the room and didn't look back.

"Sorry about that Elodine."Hal said, as he turned to me.

"Its fine, he needed to be told that. Even though the way you told him freaked me out a little, i'm fine as your doing the right thing."I said, as I hopped of the table towards Hal.

"Elodine about what I said, I didn't mean it, I was stupid."Hal said, he was stupid but a good stupid.

"It's alright. Shit happens."I said, which made Hal eyebrows raise.

"Shit happens?"Hal asked puzzled.

"I see on the back of cars all the time, why not use it now?"I said with smirk and Hal just laughed and flashed his perfect teeth. I laughed back I guess Hal wasn't scary at all, but I knew he could be but I really didn't think about that-

Wow, his eyes are beautiful. I was thinking about Hal so much that I didn't notice that I was very close to Hal, close enough to kiss him and I notice his eyes were beautiful. The looked like the ocean as they was a bright blue that caught me in the moment, I could see the pain in them and the same retraining look.

Hal body lent forward just an each but it was enough for my heart to start beating out of my chest. I tried to will myself to calm down but it wasn't listen. Hal suddenly realized what was happening and pulled back from me.

"Well I better get back to cleaning."Hal said with awkward cough stepping back from me and towards the sink.

"Yeah.."I said, as I walked out of the room, with my heart still hammering, I bet Hal could hear that and I just made myself look like a fool again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Dinner With A Vampire, Two Werewolves and Two Ghosts, how lovely..

Tom was acting different, dressing different and just not being himself. I knew who it was done too, it was down to Larry!. That obnoxious, self centered new werewolf - I just what to confront him and tell him whats what, but I didn't have the gut.

"Elodine."I heard Hal say behind me, making me jump and my heart race. I turned to him with a hand on my heart "..Sorry, I didn't intend to frighten you." ,

"It fine."I said, turning back to Tom.

"What are you looking at?"Hal asked, I didn't answer straight away as I turned back around, I placed on my worried face.

"Hes still got the suit on."I whispered to Hal, as he stood next to me looking out at Tom. Before I could even speak or move for a matter of fact, Hal had walked into the room to Tom. I quickly walked in and collapsed on the white couch watching quietly.

"You don't need to keep the suit all the time."Hal said.

"What if an exciting business opportunity arises and I taken it off. I'd look pretty stupid then, won't I?"Tom said furiously.

"Tom...I need to talk to you about Larry.."Hal said as he sat down next to Tom "..I don't think he's the quite success he's led us to believe. I wanted to know why we hadn't seen him on the television. So I did a search, a Google and it turns out he was sacked, six months."

What a little cheat!. I knew there was something wrong about him, he had no job and being unemployed so long I doubt he has a house and plus he was living here. He was not successful.

"You really can't stand it, can ya? Can't stand to see me winning."Tom said, but this wasn't the right way.

"Tom, this isn't winning.."Hal said. "..I've been thinking, what if I made you assistant manager."Hal said, and hes just made it worse.

"I don't wanna be just your assistant, I want your job. Something tells me that Larry's given me the skills I need and your just worried that I'll get it."Tom said, Larry has really told a load of bullshit to Tom.

"Larry is a charlatan and failure-"Hal was saying but Tom wasn't having none of it.

"No he's not. He's a business guru and a motivated speaker."Tom said, which was a load of bullshit.

"He's been filling your head with none-sense. Tom, these attitudes he's encouraging there shallow and aggressive.."Hal said but he was interrupt again.

"Okay, aright..okay..."Tom said, as he turned around to Hal with serious face "..Maybe he's not a very nice and maybes that the truth but you what? I don't care. Because nice guys finish last, Hal. And I'm tried of finishing last, because when your there, when you finish line you find that the pies already gone. Because some bugger like had already eaten it."Tom said. I never knew Tom felt like this, but it wasn't the right.

"The Success Pie, its where they keep it. The finishing, on top of Success Mountain, I don't know how it works."Tom said.

"You don't have to stop to his level."Hal said, which was true, we didn't want Tom to turn out like Larry. The bottle of the barrel and complete jackass.

"Maybe I do Hal. Because I'm sure of one thing. McNair would have wanted more for me, then this. And I'm letting him down, everyday I'm letting him down. Maybe this is way I could make him proud of me."Tom said.

"Toms he would be proud."I said.

"You don't know that El. You left remember, you don't what went on, stuff happened and you wasn't around. So, don't you dare think you know what McNair would think."Tom said, through the grit of his teeth.

I felt the tears reach my eyes, but I worked to so long in hiding my tears so I bit my lip and ducked my head so he couldn't see my face. I heard the door slam meaning that Tom and had ran out and didn't care if I was crying now or not.

"Tom didn't mean it, he's just angry."Hal said, very close to me. I looked up to see him just inch's from my face. My memory was brought back to the moment in the kitchen when we almost kissed, so I didn't move at all.

"I know or maybe I don't know. I haven't seen him in two years."I said, Hal shook his head vigorously.

"No, none of this is your fault so don't think that. Got that?"Hal said.

"Yeah.."I mumbled, no matter what Hal said, you can't change they past and I would to change it all. Casey, Mum and Dad, my death. I wish I was just normal.

"Elodine, your a great person and don't you ever forget that."Hal said, I smiled at Hal. He always knows what to say when I'm unhappy.

"Thanks..."I said, as I reached across and hugged Hal. I don't know why I did it, but it was unbelievable awkward when I did and I think Hal thought it too "..This is awkward."I said.

"Very."Hal said, and we pulled away. I got up and walked away as quick as I could. I turned back to see Hal was sat down on couch, staring at the blank TV.

Time had passed by, I have calmed myself down and I got over the fact ton shouted at me. I felt what he said was true, I did leave, left Tom and I shouldn't come strolling back into his life expect he would take my opinion into account. Anyway it was dinner now, Hal was cooking.

As we sat at the table, me, Tom and Larry. Hal was in the kitchen and god knows where Alex I haven't seen her in awhile no since she met Lady Mary. I heard the door open and I turned to see Alex and Lady Mary.

"Welcome to are humble, aboard. It used be a cheesy bnb, but you don't really know."Alex said as she let Lady Mary in and closed the door behind Mary looked around quizzical.

''Don't worry I've seen shit..''Lady Mary said , but stuttered when she Tom exited the kitchen, and see saw Hal in the small window, working on dinner ''..shinnying example of Edwardian architecture.''Lady Mary said with her false accent.

"Oh Tom and El are here. I thought you two would be at work?"

"Got afternoon after. Hi, again. Lady Mary."I said, with a smile. She didn't acknowledged me, as she was too busy staring at Hal.

"I didn't know we were having company, you should have said."Tom said, as he set out the knifes and forks for dinner.

"Mary this is Tom..and Larry..."Alex said, with an audio able sigh at the sight of Larry "..Tom werewolf friend stroke lifestyle guru."Alex said, as I looked at her hand as it was moving, she was signing that Larry was a 'wanker'. Making me snicker.

Larry rose from his chair and stepped to Mary "...Guilty as charged. You must have died a long time ago, to be dressed like that"Larry said, as he gestured to her clothes.

"I believe that a question to a Lady's age is considered impolite. Even in this barbaric age."Lady Mary said, in a polite proper tone.

"I love that whole Downtown Abbey, you've got going on. Pretty sexy, say something else."Larry said, more like commanded and it was for a slit second, but a sneaky grin appeared on Mary's lips.

"So i'm to take it, your Thomas father?"Lady Mary asked, I let out silent snicker, while Alex smirked.

"I'm not that bloody old."Larry said, and looked around his and I hide my face from sight.

"I apologize for any offense caused."Lady Mary said, which was posh talk for 'ha take that you creep'. Larry turned round and sat back down, while Lady kept her smile.

Hal, wearing a pinny popped his head out of kitchen door, he looked surprised. His hand rushed to his head and push a piece of hair behind his ear. His eyes locked with Lady Mary's.

"Lady Mary.."Hal said, in disbelief as he stepped closer to Lady Mary.

"Lord Harry.."Lady Mary replied. She curtsy, and Hal replies with bow, which included Hal spreading out his arms. It was a certain that there 'greetings' was strange, but it was respectable.

"Your no longer in your home, your outside."Hal said, I retrained myself from saying _'Thank you, Captain_ Obvious' but it didn't seem the right moment.

"Indeed, Mistress Alexander persuaded me to leave the quiet constitution."Lady Mary said. Soon after that there was a couple minutes of silence, as we stared at each other.

"Um, we was about to have some dinner, would ya like to join us?"Tom asked, in posh tone. A smile appeared on my lips, as it was the Tom I knew.

Now, it was dinner and I had to say it couldn't be any more awkward. I sat next to Tom and Hal, while Lady Mary was on Hal other side, with Larry and Alex still. Even with six people there was little conversation.

"So, 250 years, man, off. That's a long time, to stay on the straight and narrow."Alex said, as she stared Hal, and almost made me shoot of the chair.

What was Alex on about? Hal has only been off blood for about 55 years, but he had to restart from drinking blood not long ago. Alex knew that too, so why was she saying that and no one else but me objecting it.

"Bull..."I said, but I was cut off when I felt Hals hand gripped mine, as it was hanging on my lap. Hals eyes widen at me and flickered over to Lady Mary.

He lied to Lady Mary!. How could he do that!. I tried to pull my hand away, but he had a tight grip on it. I turned away from Hal and to everyone else and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"What an achievement. So tell us Hal, whats you secret?"I asked, my voice trailing off. Hal let go off my hand, and pulled his arm back discretely.

"Are my ears burning?.."I heard Lady Mary mumble.

"So ghosts really can't eat?"Larry asked, he looked towards Lady Mary, expecting her to answer. He was just delaying Hal, who needed to tell the truth.

"No, we can't. Its tragic. Anyway Hal, 250 years without blood that's, as El said, quite an achievement."Alex pressed, as myself, Alex and Lady Mary were eager for his answer.

"Hal, all those years, explain? Or you know.."I said, but I was interrupt by Hal.

"Elodine, I think its best you went to bed, you know how tired humans get."Hal said, a I could detect a hiss on human. He just wants me to go away, and keep his secret, to which will get out sooner or later. I think its best from sooner

"Unlike vampire, who idiots, and big fat li..."I said, but I was cut off when I felt Alex hand on my on mouth. I thought she wanted Hal to get caught, not help him.

"I think you're right Hal."Alex said, as she pulled me from my seat and dragged my towards the steps. I grounded my feet, but Alex was tougher then me. Stupid ghost, I mumbled into her hand at demands for her to let me go. I even bit her, but with her being dead she can't feel pain.

I felt myself pushed into my room. I turned round with a sharp glare "..What the actually hell! Alex! I was about to drop his ass in it!"I snapped. There was no way I was going to let him continues this madness.

"Yes, but he needs to face the truth himself."Alex said.

"Screw the truth, hes a lying. For over 200 hundred years, I never thought I'd say that."I said,

"Well, its not up to you El. Plus you have to think about Mary, she may go gaga."Alex said. I sighed, I didn't want to harm Mary, she may be mad but she doesn't deserve this.

"Fine, I'll stay here. If I went down then I'd mostly likely tell Lady Mary. Then Hal would hate me, then Tom would just there quiet, while Larry is arsehole and you're disappointed."I said, in quick speed.

"Breathe."Alex said, I nodded and collapsed on the bed and Alex rent-ghosted out of the room.

"Stupid supernatural beings."I muttered.

Why would Hal not tell Mary the truth. Sure I could see that now it would hurt her, but how come she hasn't moved on. She must have had her door by now, a ghost at her age must have. Oliver still got his door years later.

My thoughts drifted to me being ghost. My door showed up straight away, which was good and bad. One that I didn't have to linger in the earthly plain, but I wouldn't be able to see my family. Maybe I was ghost now, but I could feel pain, die and humans could see me. So that crosses out that idea.

I have been referred to be psychic, but I there's no such thing, Is there? Screw trying to figure me out, I've tried to long and still no answer. What about Hal? Now, he was something.

Hal, vampire over fiver hundred years old. Fight ed between good and bad all his life, mostly bad. Had love interested with human, but she died. Meet Leo and Pearl and got of the blood for amazing fifth five years. Then everything that happened making him creak and back on the blood. Then after another session he was off the blood.

Like I said a battle between good and bad all the time. Always ending in someone getting hurt, Sylvia, Lady Mary and Alex. That's why I shouldn't get close to Hal, I have almost kissed him and everything. Maybe one day I will end up like Alex or worse Lady Mary.

I heard someone rushing up the steps, in loud bangs making me snap my eyes open. I didn't fall asleep did I. I heard the loud steps getting closer and closer, someone was heading towards my room and not normally.

Pushing myself off the bed. I ran to the door and looked out too see Larry walked towards me. Clearly distressed. His face was pained and his walked limp, he wasn't hurt physical more like emotionally.

"Larry?"I asked, Larry snapped his gaze to me.

"Mary a physic. She just tried to cut my balls off."Larry said. What! Mary went gaga. Please don't tell me she found out the truth.

"What?!"I shouted, pushing past Larry roughly. I wanted to make sure no one else was hurt.

"I'm fine, by the way."Larry called after me and I entered the room, just as Lady Mary rent-ghost out of the room. Alex was fine, being already dead means that you can't get hurt. Tom looked more confused then hurt. A sigh of relief left my lips, that was when Hal emerged from the kitchen on mission.

"What have you done? You've broken Mary."Hal said, looking at the chair that Mary was sat on.

"I told you. She puts it on, because she thinks you need it."Alex said.

"That's insane. Why would I need her to do such a thing?"Hal asked. I snorted, making everyone turn to me and I didn't care. He was one that made Mary that way and he couldn't see it.

"Because some how she has this crazy idea that she was your last victim."I said. Guilty dawned on Hals face as finally understood what was going on.

"You haven't told her have you?"Hal asked.

"No I haven't."Alex said.

"How could you let her think that for so long!"I snapped.

"Its not easy topic to raise."Hal said, I don't give a flying monkeys Uncle. He had to tell her for her benefit it will crush her, but she can move on. From him.

"Hal, shes turning down doors because she thinks its keeping you clean."Alex said, with anger in tone.

"You have to tell her."I said. Hal turned his heated gaze to me.

"I can't. It will destroy her. She way to fragile."Hal said. A load of bull crap, he was too afraid to tell her the truth, afraid to be rejected.

"Fragile. She tried to cut Larry's narads off. I wouldn't call that fragile."I said. Hal just stared me, he gaze burning though me. It was as if he was blaming me for this. I returned with hard glare, I wasn't going back down, not from this.

Mary may be mad, but I had to help her. Hal soon looked away and walked off into the kitchen, most likely to clean up. He was such a chicken.

"Your friends a nutter."Tom said, breaking the silence.

"Well yours an arsehole and bullshitter."Alex said, bringing Larry down to a tee. As much I wanted him gone, I didn't want him to get hurt by Mary.

"I second that."I said, as I sat down at the table.

"Hes got Jacuzzi."Tom said.

"Stuff his Jacuzzi. Seriously Tom what are you doing with that guy?"Alex asked. I looked at the table, this was awkward. The last time we had to conversation it went wrong, and harsh words were said.

"I'm learning how to be like him."Tom said, as he picked at his bread and kept chucking it at the table.

"Unfortunately."I muttered.

_Life just couldn't get any worse._


End file.
